Toutes les nuits se finissent sur une aurore
by Shiro.K
Summary: L'enfance de Remus Lupin, son entrée à Poudlard, la découverte de son secret, la naissance des Maraudeurs... Une histoire triste, une histoire douloureuse, une histoire drôle, une histoire d'espoir... Une histoire qui méritait d'être racontée.
1. Prologue

_Hey ! Salut à tous !_

_Bon, pour ceux qui ont lu mes autres fics, je tiens à prévenir : celle-ci est beaucoup moins légère, et moins-voire pas du tout- débile !_

_En fait, j'avais déjà publié les premiers chapitres il y a un moment, dans une fic intitulée "La Prière", mais je l'avais abandonné, faute d'idées. Depuis, mon style a évolué, et un jour de déprime, j'ai gribouillé un nouveau chapitre, comme ça, et j'ai commencé à me réinvestir dans cette histoire. Donc voilà._

_**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi, je ne touche pas la moindre rémunération -quoique des reviews seraient appréciées-, toussa toussa..._

_**Synopsis :** L'enfance de Remus. Une série de chapitres pas très longs, qui retraceront les tournants de sa vie, par ordre chronologique, jusqu'à sa sortie de Poudlard. Une petite quinzaine de chapitres est prévue._

_**Avancée de l'histoire et rythme de parution :** Déjà sept chapitres d'écrits, prologue compris. Un chapitre tous les dimanches, sauf empêchement ou contre-temps._

**_Note :_**_Les points de vue varieront selon les chapitres, j'ai fait quelques expérimentations stylistiques. De façon générale, ce sera la plupart du temps un PoV interne, et les scènes seront plutôt décrites selon le point de vue de Remus.  
_

_**Conscience : Waaaah... Un truc sérieux... Je me sens vachement inutile, du coup...**_

_Ta gueule, toi.  
_

_Bwef._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

Ce soir-là avait marqué le début de la fin.

Quand son père était rentré, sa mère avait arrêté de sourire, elle s'était précipité vers lui, un air inquiet sur le visage.

Elle lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas, et ils s'étaient enfermés dans le bureau, le laissant tout seul dans le salon.

Ils n'étaient ressortis que longtemps après, et lui avait couru vers son papa, pour lui dire bonjour.

Contrairement à d'habitude, il ne l'avait pas soulevé, ne l'avait pas fait tourner en lui demandant avec sa fausse-voix-sévère, « Alors, Monsieur Lupin, avez-vous été sage aujourd'hui ? ».

Non, à la place, il s'était agenouillé devant lui, et avait prit sa voix-sérieuse-de-quand-il-faut-vraiment-bien-écouter.

Il lui avait dit qu'il devait faire très attention, qu'un méchant monsieur voulait lui faire du mal.

Il n'avait pas compris, il avait demandé pourquoi. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, n'est ce pas ? Tante Suzanne disait toujours qu'il était un gentil garçon, le plus mignon de tous les loulous, alors pourquoi ?

Son papa lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'explications, que « Grébaque » était quelqu'un de mauvais par nature.

Quand Remus avait demandé ce que c'était, un « Grébaque », son père avait grimacé. Il avait fini par dire que c'était un énorme loup, très méchant, qui pouvait se transformer en humain. Il lui avait dit de ne plus sortir tout seul, et surtout pas le soir.

Remus était un enfant obéissant, et il savait quand son papa ne plaisantait pas, alors il l'avait écouté.

Seulement, Remus était peut-être très sage et très intelligent, il n'en restait pas moins un enfant.

Alors, au bout de deux, presque trois semaines, comme il ne s'était rien passé, et que son papa ne lui avait plus reparlé du « Grébaque », Remus fit ce que tout les petits garçons de cinq-ans-mais-bientôt-six auraient fait.

Il rangea l'avertissement de son papa dans un coin de sa tête, et il l'oublia.

Jusqu'au moment où il fut trop tard, que l'avertissement ne servait plus à rien.

* * *

_Valà valà ! Alors ? Réactions ? Emouvant ? Nul à chi** ? Je continue, ou je vais chercher une corde pour me pendre ? Donnez moi votre avis ! **(l'autre, comment elle mendie des reviews !) **Mais ferme la !  
_

_Bwef._

_A la semaine prochaine !_

_Shiro._

_P.S. : Pour ceux qui suivent Strays et Marineford, la suite arrivera bientôt, c'est juste que j'ai eu des problèmes de clé USB, et du coup, bah... J'ai tout perdu... (même ma clé...) _

_Re-bwef. _

_Salut !_


	2. Pleine lune et rencontre

_Salut !_

_Je suis contente que le prologue ait plu, et donc voici la suite ! Par contre, je vous préviens, pendant 3-4 chapitres, ça va être triste. En fait, ça va même être plutôt déprimant jusqu'à ce que Dumby entre en scène avec sa barbe et sa bonne humeur. Donc vous êtes prévenus !  
_

_Sinon, je tiens à remercier chaudement les revieweurs du premier chapitre, _EuropaLuce_ et _Rasmeii, Harley A. Warren_ et _MielChocolat_, ainsi que _Michy Drarry Shiper_ (Thanks you, I hope you will enjoy this chapter !)_

_Le style de narration est différent du chapitre précédent, je continue à expérimenter ! C'est une sorte de bricolage autrefois/aujourd'hui, pour montrer l'évolution de Remus, le cynisme et la "désillusion" qui ont résulté de la morsure. En gros...  
_

* * *

Chapitre 2. Pleine lune et rencontre

Il avait six ans et demi, à l'époque. Pourtant, il se souvenait toujours aussi nettement de _ce _jour. Il n'avait jamais réussi à l'oublier.

Il était curieux. Ses parents disaient que c'était une bonne chose, qu'il serait quelqu'un de cultivé.

Aujourd'hui, ses parents ne disent plus grand-chose, et lui a compris. La curiosité est un vilain défaut.

Il avait vu un hibou. Un animal commun dans la campagne où il vivait, surtout pour un sorcier, mais le petit garçon qu'il était à l'époque adorait les animaux.

Aujourd'hui, il ne peut plus les approcher, ils le considèrent comme un prédateur.

Il s'était élancé dans le jardin, avec seulement son carnet et un crayon. Il aimait observer les animaux, et noter le plus de choses possible sur eux.

Aujourd'hui, c'est lui l'animal, et dans les classes, on apprend aux enfants toutes les manières de le tuer.

Son père était occupé dans son atelier, à bricoler un meuble, pour la fête des Mères qui approchait. Lui, il avait l'intention de lui offrir des dessins d'animaux, et le hibou était vraiment magnifique. Il avait un bon coup de crayon, même à l'époque.

Aujourd'hui, son père ne bricole plus rien, et ils ne célèbrent plus la Fête des Mères. Ils ne célèbrent plus grand chose.

Il s'était éloigné dans la forêt, sans remarquer que le soleil était déjà bas dans l'horizon. Il n'avait pas non plus remarqué que la pleine lune commençait doucement à apparaître dans le ciel.

Aujourd'hui, il ne peut plus l'ignorer. Ses os le lancent plusieurs jours avant qu'elle ne soit vraiment ronde.

Il l'avait vu, _lui, _appuyé à un arbre, à scruter la maison. Il s'était approché sans se méfier. Avec toute l'innocence et la gentillesse qui le caractérisaient à l'époque, il _lui_ avait demandé s'il avait besoin d'aide.

Aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui a besoin d'aide, même s'il sait qu'il ne la mérite pas, quoiqu'en disent ses parents.

L'homme l'avait regardé, et un sourire étrange s'était dessiné sur son visage.

Aujourd'hui, il sait. Ce sourire, c'était un sourire sadique.

Il lui avait dit qu'il attendait quelqu'un.

Aujourd'hui, il sait que ce quelqu'un, c'était lui.

Quand il lui avait demandé son nom avec cette confiance inébranlable en l'être humain qu'ont tous les petits enfants, l'homme avait hésité. Puis, son sourire s'était élargi, il avait passé sa langue sur ses lèvres, et il avait dit s'appeler Fenrir.

Aujourd'hui, il sait que Fenrir et Greyback sont deux noms qui désignent la même personne, et il se jetterait sur ce salaud sans hésiter, s'il le pouvait.

Son lui enfant n'avait pas fait le lien.

Comment aurait-il pu, petit garçon de six ans et demi, savoir que le « Grébaque » dont son père lui avait parlé se tenait en face de lui ?

Comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'il aurait dû fuir, grimper dans un arbre, le plus haut possible, et attendre que le soleil se lève à nouveau, ou que son papa vienne le sauver ?

Comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'il existait des véritables monstres, pires que ceux qui se cachaient son son lit ?

Des monstres qui n'hésitaient pas à faire payer un petit garçon innocent, juste pour se venger de son père ?

_Il ne pouvait pas savoir._

* * *

_Voilà ! Alors ? Mieux que le prologue, pire, pareil ?_

_Juste, pour cette fiction, j'essaie de rester le plus proche possible des dires de J.K., mais là, j'ai pas mal divergé : Normalement, Greyback s'introduit dans la chambre de Remus, et a juste le temps de le mordre avant que Lyall Lupin (le nom de son père, merci Pottermore) ne le fasse fuir. Sauf que bon, c'est légèrement tiré par les cheveux : _

_-En admettant que la maison soit isolée en pleine campagne, le loup-garou, sans potion Tue-Loup (pas encore inventée à l'époque), a un esprit totalement animal. _

_-En admettant aussi que la chambre de Remus soit au rez-de-chaussée, et que la fenêtre en soit ouverte, je trouve un peu gros que le loup ait la présence d'esprit de se glisser dans la chambre de l'enfant, de le mordre, et de sortir en repassant par la fenêtre ensuite... _

_Et si Greyback était rentré avant de se transformer, il y a deux options : _

_**A**, Remus n'était pas encore dans sa chambre, auquel cas le loup aurait fait suffisamment de bruit pour alerter les parents._

_** B,** Il (Remus) y était déjà, et le bruit de la transformation (les os qui craquent, les cris de douleur, la transformation est quand même vachement douloureuse, c.f. H.P 3) aurait du là aussi alerter les parents, tout comme les cris de Remus (un type effrayant qui se transforme en loup en criant de douleur, ça doit quand même être perturbant, pour un gamin de 5 ans...)_

_Donc pour moi, cette explication ne tient pas la route, ou alors les parents de Remus étaient [bourrés/en train de copuler bruyamment/dehors/morts/à la cave/chez des amis/tout ça à la fois] le soir où ça s'est passé. Voilà, donc.  
_

_Tout ça pour dire que j'espère que ça vous a plu, et que j'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de répondre à toutes au chapitre précédent, mais je vous promet que je ferai un effort cette fois-ci !_

_A dimanche prochain !_

Chapitre 3 : Fuite et morsure

_Avancée de l'écriture, 7 chapitres, le huitième est en cours de rédaction.  
_


	3. Fuite et morsure

_Hey, re-bonjour ! Voici donc le chapitre 3, où la vie de notre petit Remus va prendre un tournant radicalement différent, et où ça va être assez sinistre quand même._

_Je remercie tous les lecteurs, et plus particulièrement les trois revieweurs du chapitre 2, à savoir_ Europa Luce, Rasmeii, _et_ Casimirette53 !

_Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse lire !_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Fuite et morsure

Lorsque _l'homme_ avait commencé à grogner, et qu'il s'était plié en deux à cause de la douleur, le petit garçon avait réagi comme on le lui avait appris.

Voyant quelqu'un en difficulté, il s'était souvenu des paroles de sa maman, et il lui avait demandé encore une fois s'il avait besoin d'aide.

Il n'avait pas songé un instant qu'il aurait dû profiter de ces quelques instants de répit pour s'enfuir le plus vite possible, courir s'enfermer dans la maison, et se réfugier sur les genoux de son papa.

Il avait vu avec une sorte de fascination morbide les os se tordre et se déplacer sous la peau de l'homme, ses ongles percer les doigts pour devenir griffes, la colonne vertébrale se plier, forçant l'homme à se mettre à quatre pattes, puis s'étendre et se couvrir de poils pour former une queue. Il avait vu l'épiderme virer d'un jaunâtre sale d'alcoolique à un brun gris plus sombre, puis se recouvrir d'une épaisse fourrure grise. Il avait vu les yeux de l'homme passer d'un blanc-jaune répugnant à deux orbes ambrés. Il avait entendu les grognements de douleur de l'homme se muer en grondements animaux.

Il avait vu, en un temps qui lui parut infini, l'homme laisser sa place au loup.

Les histoires de loups-garous que sa maman lui avait raconté lui revinrent à l'esprit, mais comme le lui avait dit son papa, c'étaient des gens normaux. Juste malades.

Alors il n'avait pas de raison d'avoir peur, non ? Les loups-garous n'étaient pas des monstres ?

Lorsqu'il vit l'animal se relever et secouer la tête, éclairé par la lumière de l'astre lunaire, Remus avait d'abord pensé une chose.

'' Il est beau… ''.

Ensuite, un souvenir était remonté à la surface. Réminiscence d'une soirée, quelques semaines auparavant.

'' Greyback, Remus… C'est... C'est un loup. Un énorme loup, très méchant, qui peut se transformer en homme. Si jamais tu le vois, tu dois fuir. Le plus vite possible, tu dois revenir auprès de maman et moi d'accord ? Si tu es trop loin de nous, essaye de grimper, le plus haut possible. Les loups ne savent pas grimper. Et surtout, surtout, Remus... ne le laisse surtout pas te mordre ! ''

Quand il avait vu le regard de la bête se tourner vers lui, et qu'il avait vu ses babines retroussées, ses crocs luisants étinceler, il avait su avec certitude qu'il venait de trouver le « Grébaque » .

Toute suite après, la partie de son cerveau consacré à l'intelligence et à la réflexion se mit en veille. Elle ne savait pas comment faire face à un loup gigantesque. A la place, ses réflexes prirent le contrôle de son corps.

Le petit garçon, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait tourna les talons, et partit en courant. Il ne réfléchissait pas, ne pensait à rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il devait fuir le plus vite possible. Une terreur primitive l'emplissait, lui hurlait qu'il ne devait surtout pas se laisser rattraper par le prédateur. Il l'entendait, les pattes puissantes s'étaient mises en branle, et martelaient bruyamment le sol à chaque foulée. Ce n'est pas un loup normal, parvint-il à penser. Son instinct lui criait que les vrais loups étaient plus discrets, et qu'ils chassaient en meute. Cette pensée l'électrisa, et il accéléra encore sa fuite, ignorant la douleur de ses muscles.

Lorsqu'il avait vu l'orée du bois, et les lumières de la maison, il s'était cru sauvé.

S'il avait été en état de réfléchir, il aurait compris que sa meilleure chance de s'en tirer était de grimper à un arbre et d'appeler son père.

Il aurait compris qu'une fois sortie de la forêt, la bête ne serait plus ralentie par les arbres, et qu'elle pourrait courir encore plus vite.

Il ne s'en était rendu compte qu'en s'effondrant sur le sol, lorsqu'un poids lui avait atterri sur le dos.

Avant même d'avoir pu crier de peur, il avait senti une violente douleur au bras. Il avait entendu un craquement horrible, senti ses muscles se déchirer. Il avait senti son sang ruisseler.

Avant même d'avoir pu hurler de douleur, il avait entendu un cri d'horreur. Il avait vu, au travers du brouillard qui commençait à obscurcir sa vision, un éclair de lumière rouge, puis un vert.

Il avait entendu le couinement de douleur de l'animal quand le le rayon rouge l'avait touché. Il l'avait senti détaler avant d'être frappé par le vert.

Il avait senti une main fraiche et tremblante se poser sur son front, avait entendu la voix de son père dire de ne pas le déplacer.

Pourquoi ? Il avait mal, il voulait rentrer à la maison !

Il avait aussi perçut les sanglots de sa mère. Ses supplications, ses paroles rassurantes, ses promesses.

'' Plus… plus rien… il ne sera jamais… il ne pourra plus… Pourquoi lui ?! Pourquoi… ''

Abruti par la douleur qui lui vrillait le bras, Remus n'arrivait même pas à pleurer. Il hoquetait, cherchant désespérément à respirer, mais en vain. Il s'était mordu la langue en tombant, et le sang remplissait sa bouche, encombrant sa gorge et empêchant l'air d'atteindre ses poumons.

Quand son père s'en rendit compte, il lui lança un _Anapneo_ d'une voix chevrotante, et un observateur extérieur aurait pu apercevoir qu'il semblait avoir vieilli de vingt ans en l'espace de ces quelques secondes. Quelques secondes qui avaient, bien que Remus ne le sache pas encore, définitivement changé sa vie.

Quand sa vision s'obscurcit, ayant perdu beaucoup trop de sang pour un si petit corps, une pensée ridicule et totalement stupide traversa pour le hibou et le carnet qu'il avait perdu dans la forêt le traversa. Il tenta de demander si on pouvait chercher à le retrouver, étrangement affecté par cette idée, mais son père le prit dans ses bras, sans doute pour l'amener à l'hôpital. Le mouvement secoua son bras ensanglanté, lui arrachant finalement un sanglot de douleur, et il s'évanouit.

* * *

_Question rituelle : Qu'en avez vous pensé ? C'était bien, ça faisait trop dramatique ? J'ai essayé de retranscrire la peur de Remus, le fait qu'il fuit sans réfléchir et de façon instinctive en utilisant beaucoup de verbes comme voir, sentir, entendre... J'espère que j'ai réussi mon coup...  
_

_Sinon, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, n'oubliez pas que c'est mon seul salaire, et que ça me permet de savoir si mes écrits plaisent !_

_Du coup, je vous dis à dimanche prochain !_

Chapitre 4 : Réveil et médecin

_Avancée de l'écriture : 8 chapitres d'écrits, dont 7 tapés.  
_


	4. Réveil et réaction

_Hey ! _

_J'ai un peu de retard, mais c'est juste que les examens approchent, alors je suis de plus en plus débordée par mes révisions, et hier, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de poster._

_Bwef, ce chapitre présente le réveil de Remus, et sa réaction en apprenant sa nouvelle condition. _

_Le style narratif vous paraîtra sûrement bizarre, j'ai essayé de l'écrire comme si c'était le Remus "adolescent" qui se souvenait de ce moment, et qui le voyait au travers du prisme cynique et désabusé qu'il a développé en grandissant face à l'intolérance des gens. Donc il se voit lui-même d'une façon plutôt négative, comme il le fait dans les romans, il se dévalorise en permanence. _

_Il a été tellement conditionné par les insultes, la haine, la peur... qu'il inspirait, qu'il a fini par se convaincre lui-même (les enfants sont très influençables__, et ils réagissent de façon exagérée__, donc je pense que c'est une réaction plutôt "normale") qu'il ne valait rien. Ce qui fait que là où certains verraient l'innocence d'un enfant, lui remarque la naïveté d'un idiot, ce qu'on qualifierait de "réaction instinctive", lui appelle ça un "réflexe animal", et ainsi de suite..._

_Enfin, ce n'est que "ma" conclusion, vous êtes libres d'avoir une autre théorie. Cela dit, je me demande quand même pourquoi personne n'a pensé à lui trouver un psychologue, à ce pauvre gamin..._

_Bon, je vous laisse lire !_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Réveil et réaction

La première chose qu'il avait remarqué en se réveillant, c'était la lumière. Blanche et violente.

Ensuite, la douleur. Une souffrance lancinante au bras. Il n'arrivait pas à le bouger.

Il avait cligné les yeux, pour essayer de les habituer à la luminosité ambiante. Il s'était redressé tant bien que mal dans son lit, jusqu'à se retrouver en position assise. Il avait aperçu le bandage qui enveloppait son bras droit.

Le médecin était rentré dans sa chambre, avant d'être bousculé par sa mère, qui l'avait poussé sur le côté avant de se précipiter sur lui, l'étreignant à l'en étouffer, le palpant sur tout le corps, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là.

Son père ne pouvant le serrer dans ses bras à cause de sa femme, qui refusait toujours de le lâcher, s'était contenté de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, les yeux humides.

Il avait demandé s'il pouvait rentrer à la maison, et sa voix l'avait étonné, elle était rauque. Son père lui avait expliqué que c'est parce qu'il était resté longtemps dans le coma. Sa mère avait poursuivi en lui disant qu'il pourrait rentrer à la maison dans la journée, mais qu'avant, le médecin devait lui expliquer quelque chose.

Il se souvenait encore des explications du Médicomage de façon parfaitement claire, même après toutes ces années.

Il se souvenait aussi de son incompréhension. La douleur, le souvenir de l'énorme animal, le choc... Tout ça emplissait son crâne d'un brouillard cotonneux, et il avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait.

Le médecin avait un sourire crispé sur le visage, et n'arrêtait pas de se triturer les mains. Il avait prit la parole, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas paraître trop gêné ou effrayé.

Il n'avait compris que longtemps après que c'était lui qui lui faisait peur. C'est vrai quoi : il avait six ans, était blessé, et se réveillait à peine d'un coma de plusieurs jours, il n'avait à priori rien d'effrayant !

Oui mais voilà. Il avait beau être un enfant, il était un monstre, même s'il l'ignorait à ce moment.

Il avait écouté sagement l'homme, qui lui avait expliqué qu'à partir de ce jour, il devrait être enfermé les nuits de pleine lune, parce qu'il n'était plus humain.

Il n'avait pas compris tout de suite. Pourquoi ne serait-il plus humain ? Pourquoi devrait-on l'enfermer ?

Il avait senti les mains de sa mère se crisper sur ses épaules, et vu les poings de son père se serrer.

L'homme, quand il avait perçu leurs regards noirs, s'était repris, et avait commencé à bafouiller.

Il lui avait expliqué, sans cesser de se tripoter les mains, qu'il se transformerait en monstre -il avait tremblé sous le grognement presque animal de sa mère, avant de reprendre et de se corriger. Le mot monstre qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer était devenu ''loup''.

Une rectification inutile. Quelques soient les excuses que ses parents inventaient, ça ne changeait rien aux faits. Un monstre. En une seule nuit, il était devenu un monstre.

Pourtant, son jeune lui -si stupide, si naïf...- avait réfléchi, avant de sourire, inconscient de l'horreur de la chose.

"Alors, ça veut dire que je suis presque comme un Animagus ?"

Il y avait eu un silence choqué dans la petite chambre aseptisée.

Voyant leur manque de réaction, il avait essayé de s'expliquer.

"Si je me transforme en loup, c'est comme un Animagus, non ? J'ai lu dans un livre qu'ils pouvaient devenir des animaux ! C'est juste que je ne peux pas contrôler la transformation, mais sinon c'est presque pareil, non ?"

Qu'est ce qu'il était con, n'empêche...

Son père le regardait, un mélange d'émotions diverses sur le visage.

Douleur. De voir l'innocence de son fils, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne tarderait pas à être piétinée par la cruauté des hommes.

Tristesse. De savoir que son fils unique venait de voir toutes ses chances d'avenir tomber en poussière, sans même s'en apercevoir.

Colère. Contre le monstre qui s'en était pris à son enfant.

Et honte. De ne pas avoir pu le protéger, de n'avoir pas envisagé que son fils sortirait ce soir, que l'Autre l'attendrait.

Tellement de honte...

A cause de lui, encore une fois. La souffrance et la peine de ses parents ces sept dernières années lui étaient majoritairement dues...

Le médecin avait essayé de le reprendre, sans réussir à cesser de bégayer, quand il s'était raidi.

Sa mère avait resserré son étreinte, et lui avait répondu, mettant au défi quiconque essaierait de la contredire.

Elle aurait dû le laisser faire, pourtant. L'homme lui aurait dit la vérité dès le début, et ça lui aurait évité de croire à ces stupidités...

Il se souvenait que l'ambiance s'était alourdie. Sa mère irradiait de colère, la colère sourde de celle qui n'avait pu protéger son enfant. Un instinct maternel primaire, presque animal.

En fait, c'était juste l'amour d'une mère. Les instincts bestiaux, il en fait quotidiennement l'amère expérience, et aucun ne concerne l'amour. Juste la violence et le goût du sang.

"C'est ça mon ange. C'est presque comme un Animagus..."

Faux. Un mensonge. Pourtant, il ne lui en voulait pas. Comment pourrait-il en vouloir à sa mère, qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné, pas un seul instant, malgré ce qu'il était devenu, qui n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, quelques soient les conséquences ? D'autres l'auraient abandonné en forêt, ou enfermé dans une cave...

Il avait enfoui sa tête dans le creux de son cou, respirant son odeur rassurante avec délice. Il n'avait pas fait attention au fait que son odorat s'était sensiblement développé. Il avait écouté ses paroles, les avait acceptées comme une vérité absolue, avec la confiance que les tout petits, humains ou non, placent instinctivement en leur mère.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chéri, ça va aller. Ça va aller, je te le promets..."

* * *

_Bon, alors j'espère avoir bien rendu les réactions et le ressenti des personnages..._

_La réaction d'Espérance Lupin peut paraître naïve, et même cruelle, vu que Remus va comprendre d'une façon brutale qu'elle lui a menti, mais je pense que c'est plutôt logique, dans un sens : elle est moldue, elle ne voit pas ces histoires de loup-garou, de discrimination... comme un sorcier._

_Lyall Lupin, lui, sait parfaitement ce qu'il en est, puisqu'il a travaillé au Ministère, c'est pour ça qu'il est dévasté. Il l'a expliqué à Espérance, mais pour elle, ça n'est pas encore une réalité tangible, elle ne peut que se l'imaginer. Ce qu'elle voit surtout, c'est que son petit garçon a été grièvement blessé. Etant paniquée, elle ne réfléchit pas plus loin que ça : son fils a mal, il a peur, et elle veut le rassurer. Elle ne se soucie pas des conséquences à long terme, elle veut autant le réconforter que se réconforter elle-même._

_Un adulte pourrait comprendre qu'il s'agit d'un pieux mensonge, de paroles en l'air, mais elle ne pense pas au fait que Remus est juste un petit garçon qui a confiance en sa mère._

_Maintenant, je ne suis pas mère, et je n'ai jamais été confronté à une tragédie de ce genre avec un membre de ma famille (heureusement, d'ailleurs !), donc je ne peux pas vraiment prétendre que cette réaction est fidèle à ce qui pourrait arriv__er dans la réalité, mais je pense que si j'apprenais que mon fils est atteint d'une maladie grave/douloureuse/incurable, je pourrais réagir comme ça._

_Après, je suis pas psy, alors ce ne sont que des théories, hein !_

_Bwef, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et j'en profite pour dire un truc (je me répète un peu, mais bon) : les auteurs ne sont pas payés, pour leur travail, leurs seules récompenses sont le plaisir de l'écriture, et les réactions de leurs lecteurs ! Que vous aimiez ou non, s'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir, et ça permet de s'améliorer, alors s'il vous plaît, vraiment !_

_Merci d'avoir lu, et à dimanche prochain !_

Chapitre 5 : Transformation et désillusion 

Avancée de l'écriture : 8 chapitres d'écrits, 7 et demi de tapés.


	5. Transformation et désillusion

_Hey, salut tout le monde !_

_Ce chapitre-ci est plus sombre, et assez sanglant/sinistre, ce qui m'a conduite à passer du rating K+ au T. _

_Remus va y vivre sa première transformation, et même si je n'ai pas décrit tout en long, en large et en travers, je n'ai pas non plus plus édulcoré le truc. Donc c'est assez... M'enfin, vous verrez par vous même !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Transformation et désillusion

La première transformation avait été horriblement douloureuse. Tant au niveau physique que mental.

A l'approche de la pleine lune, ses parents étaient devenus de plus en plus sombres et nerveux. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas comprit pourquoi.

Lui était plutôt excité à l'idée de sa première transformation…

Le soir, ils l'avaient amené à la cave. Il avait été surpris.

La porte avait été blindée - et bardée de sortilèges, même s'il était trop jeune pour les voir - et la pièce, habituellement encombrée de bouteilles, cartons et autres vieilleries, avait laissé la place à un espace vide et froid.

Sa mère l'avait amené en tremblant au centre de la petite pièce, et lui avait demandé de se déshabiller pour ne pas abîmer ses vêtements. Il avait acquiescé, et lui avait tendu ses affaires, après les avoir plié comme on le lui avait appris. Elle les avait pris et s'était détournée.

En la voyant refermer la porte derrière elle, le petit garçon avait paniqué, et lui avait demandé en grelottant pourquoi ils ne restaient pas avec lui. Son père lui avait répondu qu'ils resteraient de l'autre côté de la porte toute la nuit, qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas seul une seconde.

Ils allait leur demander pourquoi derrière la porte, pourquoi pas avec lui, quand la lune s'était levée, éclairant la cave par le soupirail. Il avait senti une douleur lui tordre l'estomac, et s'était plié en deux en gémissant de douleur.

Il avait essayé d'appeler ses parents, quand une nouvelle vague de douleur l'avait englouti. Il s'était effondré sur le sol en haletant. Il avait l'impression que son corps entier brûlait.

Il avait commencé à sangloter, et à se demander pourquoi ses parents ne venaient pas l'aider. Ils étaient pourtant juste derrière la porte, non ?

Il avait crié, à la fois de peur et de douleur lorsqu'il avait vu une fourrure brune recouvrir ses bras, et quand des démangeaisons lui avaient indiqué qu'il en était de même sur son visage.

Il avait vu sa peau brunir sous les poils, et ses ongles se recourber en griffes, perçant la chair fragile de ses doigts.

Il avait appelé ses parents, espérant qu'il viendraient l'aider, qu'ils arrêteraient la douleur…

Il avait hurlé de plus belle lorsqu'il avait sentit ses oreilles le brûler, et se déplacer vers le sommet de son crâne.

Une énième souffrance s'était ajoutée aux autres, vers le bas de son dos. Il avait senti sans vraiment comprendre une queue lui pousser.

Perdu dans un océan de douleur, il n'avait même pas fait attention à ses jambes et à ses bras, dont les articulations bougeaient et se modifiaient avec des craquements sinistres.

Lorsque ses dents avaient laissé la place à des crocs, et qu'il avait senti sa bouche se remplir de sang quand ils avaient déchirés ses gencives, il avait encore essayé d'appeler à l'aide.

La terreur qui l'envahissait avait redoublé lorsqu'il avait entendu sa voix. Un grondement rauque, animal.

Soudain, la douleur avait cessé brutalement. Il s'était redressé en tremblant, et s'était rendu compte qu'il était incapable de se tenir autrement qu'à quatre pattes.

Sans avoir eu le temps d'intégrer la vision des pattes griffues qui avaient remplacé ses membres, de la queue qui prolongeait son coccyx, ou encore de la fourrure qui le recouvrait intégralement, l'_Autre_ avait surgi.

Comme une lame de fond, il avait senti un esprit étranger apparaître, grandir et le balayer en quelques secondes.

Il avait été écarté violemment, et enfermé à l'intérieur de lui-même, comme dans une sorte de cage.

Il avait ressenti la rage immense de l'_Autre_, sa faim, son besoin irrépressible de mordre et de tuer.

Il en avait été terrifié, et s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, espérant que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar.

L'_Autre_ avait reniflé l'air autour de lui, à la recherche d'une proie. En sentant l'odeur de sa mère _il_ avait bondi sur la porte en grognant et en grondant.

_Il_ avait griffé le battant pendant quelques minutes, excité par les bruits de sanglots qu'il entendait.

Au bout d'un moment, le besoin violent et primal de mordre et de faire souffrir l'avait emporté sur l'odeur alléchante des humains qui se terraient de l'autre côté du mur.

_Il_ avait cherché une une autre proie dans la petite pièce où_ il_ était confiné, et _il_ avait fini par se retourner vers le seul être vivant présent -_les _seuls êtres vivants présents.

_Eux._

_Il_ avait enfoncé ses crocs dans son flanc sans la moindre hésitation, savourant le goût métallique du sang qui ruisselait dans sa gueule, le son des chairs qui se déchiraient, des côtes qui cédaient sous la pression des formidables mâchoires dans un craquement sinistre.

La douleur avait surgi presque aussitôt, les faisant hurler de concert.

Derrière la porte, les deux adultes avaient frissonné.

C'était quelque chose d'effrayant et douloureux, que d'entendre ce cri de souffrance, de détresse et d'incompréhension, un hurlement déchirant où se mêlaient les voix de l'animal et de l'humain.

_Il_ avait continué à se mutiler, les coups de crocs et de griffes entrecoupés de grognements de rage et de gémissements de souffrance.

Au matin, la transformation s'était effectuée en sens inverse, et le jour naissant avait trouvé un Remus nu, sanglotant, couvert de sang et de plaies étendu sur le sol froid et inégal de la petite cave.

Aussitôt, sa mère avait bondi dans la pièce, ouvrant la porte à la volée.

Elle allait s'agenouiller à côté de lui, lorsqu'elle s'était figée.

Son petit garçon la fixait, la colère et la peur se disputant la place à la douleur sur son visage.

Il avait essayé de se lever, mais ses bras tremblants et torturés avaient cédés sous son poids.

Il avait alors pris la parole, d'une voix rauque et brisée, accusatrice.

" Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai mal ? Pourquoi vous m'avez laissé tout seul ? Pourquoi vous n'avez pas arrêté le loup ? Pourquoi il m'a fait mal ? Pourquoi vous l'avez pas empêché ? Pourquoi vous avez dit que tout se passerait bien ? "

Son père avait serré les poings, incapable de lui fournir une explication convenable. Sa mère, elle, avait ravalé un sanglot, et avait commencé à le soigner du mieux qu'elle pouvait, murmurant des excuses et des promesses que tout irait bien, tant pour rassurer son fils que pour se réconforter elle-même.

Remus, dans le brouillard cotonneux des antidouleurs qu'on lui avait fait avaler, n'entendait qu'un bourdonnement sourd, et répétait inlassablement le même mot, comme une litanie.

" Pourquoi ? "

* * *

_Alors, vos avis ? J'y tiens vraiment, je voudrais savoir si c'était trop exagéré ou pas assez, si c'était bien décrit, tout ça..._

_Bwef, là-dessus, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, pour le début de la remontée ! Dumbledore fait son entrée en scène, et la vie de Remus va à nouveau basculer !_

Chapitre 6 : Bavboules et Poudlard

_Avancée de l'histoire : 8 chapitres d'écrits, 7 de tapés, le 9 est en cours de rédaction.  
_

_A dimanche prochain !_


	6. Bavboules et Poudlard

_Hey, tout le monde !_

_Aujourd'hui, le temps s'éclaircit pour Remus, qui va rencontrer Dumbledore et un jeu de Bavboules ! Ce chapitre-ci est donc plus léger que les précédents, même si ce n'est pas encore la franche rigolade. J'espère que vous aimerez toujours, et n'oubliez pas : l'auteure aime les reviews, elle y est complètement accro !_

* * *

Quand c'était arrivé, il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée même de voir Poudlard un jour. Ses parents avaient bien essayé de le rassurer, bâtissant des hypothèses auxquelles eux-mêmes ne croyaient pas, mais il leur avait rapidement fait comprendre qu'il n'était plus aussi naïf qu'autrefois. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait attendre du monde sorcier que peur et dégoût. Il avait donc fini par se résigner, et avait cessé de pleurer.

Sa mère, moldue, semblait de plus en plus haïr le monde magique, ce monde qui avait détruit leurs vies et qui piétinait allègrement ce qui en restait. Ce jour-là, elle finissait de boucler leurs valises, alternant sanglots heurtés et insultes virulentes. Derrière elle, son père agitait méthodiquement sa baguette pour rétrécir et empaqueter quelques meubles, dans un état d'esprit guère plus léger que celui de sa femme.

Remus, interdit d'efforts trop importants à cause de la récente pleine lune, avait levé les yeux de l'énorme manuel de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'il avait eu pour son anniversaire, quelques mois auparavant, avant d'y replonger aussi sec, se mordant les lèvres en songeant à la raison qui les poussait – encore – à déménager.

La veille, en fin d'après-midi, un vieil homme du village où ils s'étaient installés depuis quelques mois était venu frapper à la porte, avant de le mettre en joue avec son fusil de chasse dès qu'il avait ouvert. Il lui avait craché à la figure, avant de les prévenir qu'ils feraient mieux de « la boucler » car les balles étaient faites d'un alliage comprenant une bonne dose d'argent. Même si Remus savait pertinemment qu'il était impossible de viser correctement avec des balles en argent le métal faisait dévier les tirs, surtout lorsqu'il était enchanté...- il avait eu affreusement peur.

Ses parents avaient considérablement pâlis, avant de supplier le vieillard de baisser son arme, arguant qu'ils partiraient dans les jours à venir, qu'ils pensaient le village entièrement moldu, mais que ses habitants n'entendraient plus jamais parler d'eux. Son père, profitant du fait qu'il était déstabilisé par ces supplications _(peut-être pensait-il qu'ils seraient soulagés de se débarrasser du monstre_, avait-il songé), lui avait sauté dessus pour essayer de le désarmer.

Sa mère et lui avaient cru que le monde s'effondrait lorsque la détonation avait retenti, et que Lyall Lupin s'était écroulé au sol en se tenant le bras.  
Visiblement, le vieil aigri n'avait pas prévu que les choses se passeraient ainsi, et il était sorti en essayant de garder un visage rageur, sifflant que s'ils n'avaient pas vidé les lieux d'ici deux jours, le Service des Créatures Dangereuses du Ministère serait prévenu que des innocents n'étaient protégés d'une bête sanguinaire que par la porte branlante d'une simple cave. Il n'avait pas jugé bon de prendre en compte tous les sortilèges dont la « porte branlante » et la « simple cave » étaient bardés.

Malgré tout, le fait est que le lendemain matin, en dépit de toutes les paroles de réconforts de ses parents, il était partagé entre la honte de les forcer à fuir – encore une fois– et la terreur qu'ils puissent finir par en avoir assez de supporter le poids de sa monstruosité.

Un monstre.

Ça aussi, il s'y était résigné. Tout comme il s'était résigné aux regards dégoûtés, à la haine des enfants, aux pierres que lui lançaient parfois les petits sorciers, lorsque leurs parents les avaient informés de ce qu'il était réellement. Même les enfants moldus savaient instinctivement qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait, chez lui…

Il essayait donc désespérément de se replonger dans l'apprentissage des moyens de se défendre contre une sirène des fjords norvégiens, quand quelqu'un avait toqué à la porte, figeant les trois occupants de la maisonnette dans un silence tendu, que Remus supportait de plus en plus difficilement.

Sortant sa baguette de sa main libre, l'autre étant immobilisée et bandée jusqu'à l'épaule, son père s'était approché de la porte, ouvrant le battant brusquement, avant de brandir son arme contre le visiteur.

Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise de voir sur le seuil de leur petit cottage perdu au fin fond de l'Irlande l'un des plus grands sorciers de l'époque !  
Albus Dumbledore ne s'était pas formalisé de la baguette apposée contre sa gorge, et s'était contenté de les saluer gaiement, en priant sa mère de baisser son couteau de cuisine avec un regard étincelant de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il avait ensuite demandé poliment à entrer, chose que ses parents avaient fini par lui accorder au bout d'un quart d'heure de négociations et de promesses quant au fait que non, il n'était pas venu abattre leur fils.

A peine entré dans le salon, qui servait aussi de pièce à vivre, il s'était assis dans le canapé défoncé – l'un des seuls meubles encore présent dans la pièce –, juste à côté du plus jeune de la pièce, s'était servi dans l'assiette de pancakes posée sur la table, et avait sorti un jeu de Bavboules d'il ne savait trop où, avant de lui expliquer succinctement les règles et de commencer une partie, le tout sous le regard profondément étonné de ses parents. Alors que Remus essuyait sa figure d'un air dégoûté, ayant perdu la manche, le professeur l'avait regardé par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, et ils s'étaient fixés pendant une bonne minute, alourdissant la tension ambiante.

Une bonne minute durant laquelle les yeux bleus avaient observé les yeux ambres.

Des yeux pétillants et pleins de malice, contre un regard triste et terne.

Le regard d'un vieil homme qui avait su garder son âme d'enfant, contre celui d'un petit garçon qu'on avait forcé à grandir trop vite.

Les yeux d'un homme qui ne cessait jamais de croire en l'humanité, contre ceux d'un enfant qui avait depuis longtemps cessé d'en espérer quoique ce soit.

Une bonne minute qui sembla à la fois infiniment longue et particulièrement courte, durant laquelle deux personnes, à priori diamétralement opposées, prirent toutes deux une importante décision, qui aurait une influence capitale dans le futur.

Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie Poudlard, en observant ce garçon voûté sur son sofa, qui s'agrippait à son livre comme s'il projetait de s'en servir pour se protéger d'une attaque soudaine – ce qui d'ailleurs était peut-être le cas –, décida qu'il ferait tout ce qui serai en son pouvoir pour qu'il ait une véritable chance, loup-garou ou non.

Remus Lupin, onze ans et cinq mois, lycanthrope de son état, prit la ferme et irrévocable décision, en fixant ces yeux qui ne contenaient pas la moindre trace de pitié ou de dégoût, qu'il ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir – aussi maigre et inexistant que soit ledit pouvoir – pour satisfaire cet homme et faire en sorte qu'il soit fier de lui.

Une sorte de lien étrange s'établit ainsi, et c'est pourquoi, bien qu'il fut empli d'une joie indescriptible et d'une surprise incommensurable, telle qu'il n'en n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant, Remus ne sursauta pas et ne se mit pas à bégayer lorsque le professeur Dumbledore sortit de sa robe une enveloppe cachetée du sceau de Poudlard, sur laquelle son nom s'étalait à l'encre verte.

-Remus, je suis venu te proposer, si tu le désires, une place à Poudlard...

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Je vous dis à dimanche prochain pour la suite, si c'est le cas !_

Chapitre 7 : Train et chapeau

_Avancée de l'écriture : 8 chapitres d'écrits_

_P.S. Oh, et ai-je mentionné ma très chère EuropaLuce, sans les bons soins de laquelle ce chapitre n'aurait probablement jamais été tapé ? Ce qu'elle n'a pas elle-même tapé à l'ordinateur, elle m'a forcé à m'en charger, quand mon inénarrable et légendaire flemmardise me poussait au contraire... _

_P.P.S. : Revieeeews ? S'il vous plaîîîîîît ?_


	7. Train et chapeau

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Aujourd'hui, la Répartition de Remus, et ses premières impressions quant à Poudlard ! Le style narratif devient plus classique, comme dans le prochain chapitre, mais j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Train et chapeau

Assis contre la fenêtre, le jeune Remus Lupin regardait le paysage défiler avec une excitation enfantine qui ne lui était pourtant pas coutumière. Quand il en tendit la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir, il se redressa aussitôt et replongea dans son roman d'aventure, affectant un sérieux et un désintérêt poli.

Une petite fille d'à peu près son âge entra, suivie de près par un garçon déjà vêtu de l'uniforme de Poudlard, comme lui. La fillette s'assit sur la banquette à côté de son ami, visiblement surexcitée, et entama, sans paraître le remarquer, un babillage passionné avec l'autre garçon, qui semblait de prime abord beaucoup moins enthousiasme que son amie.

De leur échange, qu'il écoutait attentivement en feignant de ne pas leur prêter la moindre attention, Remus nota que la fille s'appelait Lily, et qu'elle était sûrement une née moldue, vu toutes les questions qu'elle posait. Severus semblait être le prénom- étrange, mais il n'était pas le mieux passé pour critiquer…- du garçon, plus réservé que son amie.

Quelques minutes après, un garçon rentra à nouveau dans le compartiment. Il se présenta comme étant Peter Pettigrew, et s'installa à côté de Remus en expliquant que des cinquièmes années l'avait jeté hors du sien, stupéfiant les trois personnes présentes.  
Le fait est que Lily et Severus regardèrent Remus avec des yeux ronds, remarquant enfin sa présence, et que Remus, lui, fixait Peter et sa main tendue, les yeux écarquillés.

Depuis qu'il avait été mordu, Remus avait dû faire face au rejet, et à la peur des gens. Il avait donc appris à se taire, à se faire discret. Il se terrait dans un coin, se plongeait dans un livre, et plus personne ne se rendait compte qu'il était là. Mais ce garçon, Peter Pettigrew, il s'était dirigé vers lui, sans hésiter, il lui avait tendu la main…. Il l'avait _vu_ !

Le garçon semblait d'ailleurs penser qu'il avait dit ou fait quelque chose de mal, car il récupéra sa main en bégayant des excuses.

Se réveillant brusquement, Remus se présenta à son tour, s'excusant en bredouillant, avec l'impression qu'on aurait pu cuire un œuf sur ses joues.

Alors que les deux autres enfants se présentaient – Lily Evans et Severus Rogue – la porte s'ouvrit une troisième fois, laissant entrer deux garçons qui avaient visiblement du mal à rester debout tellement ils riaient. Sans même se présenter, ils s'avachirent sur les banquettes, l'un en face de l'autre, et commencèrent à se féliciter l'un l'autre pour une quelconque raison- vu l'odeur de Bombabouse dont ils étaient couverts, Remus en avait une petite idée…

Si Peter les regarda d'un air étonné et même légèrement admiratif, et que Severus s'en désintéressa totalement, Lily, elle, leur jeta un regard outré, avant de reprendre sa discussion avec son ami, dérivant sur les Maisons dans lesquelles ils seraient répartis.

Des années plus tard, Remus ne comprendrait toujours pas comment tout avait pu dégénérer aussi rapidement. Toujours est-il qu'il avait à peine eu le temps de cligner des yeux que la fillette, aussi rouge que ses cheveux, traînait Severus hors du compartiment en traitant les deux garçons d'abrutis. Lesdits garçons n'avaient pas vraiment l'air de s'en soucier, et leurs rires joyeux s'étaient mués en ricanement. A côté de lui, Peter avait lui aussi l'air totalement perdu.

_ Hey, maintenant qu'on est débarrassé d'eux, si vous vous présentiez ?

Remus releva brusquement la tête. Le garçon a l'air aristocratique le fixait avec des yeux gris perçants, ne laissant aucun doute sur le fait que lui aussi l'avait _vu_.

_ Remus Lupin, marmonna-t-il avant de replonger dans son livre, les joues brûlantes.  
_ Ok…

Le garçon brun, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, haussa un sourcil devant son attitude étrange, avant de se présenter à son tour, beaucoup moins sobrement.

_ Je suis James Potter, futur Gryffondor, et terreur des professeurs de Poudlard ! J'adore le Quidditch, je jouerai en tant que Poursuiveur, et j'ai bien l'intention d'obtenir la place de capitaine de l'équipe ! J'aime la Métamorphose, aussi, et les Sortilèges, mais je déteste les Potions, parce que c'est une matière de Serpentard, et je déteste aussi les Mangemorts. Et je serai Auror, aussi !

Sa tirade terminée, il les regarda avec un air de défi, légèrement essoufflé, avant que son compère ne prenne la parole à son tour, d'une voix parfaitement calme, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_ Sirius. Peut-être que j'irais à Gryffondor. Peu m'importe, en fait, du moment que ça n'est pas à Serpentard. Je n'ai pour l'instant aucune idée de ce que je ferais plus tard, quoique Auror, ce serait sûrement sympa. Je hais tout ce qui touche à la magie noire, d'une manière ou d'une autre, c'est viscéral.

Visiblement sa façon de parler, qui connotait une éducation Sang Pur, évoquait quelque chose à James, tout comme le fait qu'il eut passé son nom sous silence, puisqu'il lui jeta un regard de travers. Peter se présenta à son tour, d'une petite voix fluette, mais l'ambiance était définitivement plombée. Ils passèrent le reste du voyage dans un silence gêné, à essayer de regarder le sol ou le paysage en arborant un air- plus ou moins réussi- serein.

Remus, lui, s'était déjà replongé dans son livre, habitué aux atmosphères tendues.

**XxXxX**

Lorsque les lourdes portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, Remus déglutit.

Lorsque le Choixpeau termina sa chanson, sous les vivas des élèves, il commença à trembler et à jeter des coups d'œil frénétiques à la table des Serpentard. De ce qu'avaient dit James et Sirius, c'était une Maison sombre, de Mages noirs et de Mangemorts. Son père lui-même avait grimacé quand il avait parlé de la Maison verte et argent, bien que le regard assassin de sa mère l'ait empêché d'expliquer son mépris. Ce serait sûrement là qu'il serait envoyé.

Lorsque « Black, Sirius » fut envoyé à Gryffondor et hurla un « Yeeeehaaaa ! » victorieux dans le silence abasourdi de la salle, il eut un rire nerveux, à la limite de l'hystérie.

Lorsque « Lupin, Remus » résonna dans la salle, il songea sérieusement à rentrer chez lui- à pied si nécessaire.

A ce moment, il croisa le regard pétillant d'Albus Dumbledore, et il se reprit. Il refusait catégoriquement de décevoir l'homme qui avait cru en lui, qui avait tout fait pour qu'un loup-garou puisse étudier dans son école, au risque de voir l'opinion publique le huer.

Il rassembla donc tout son courage, et s'avança en essayant de ne pas trébucher.

Une fois assis sur le tabouret, il sentit le professeur McGonagall déposer le Choixpeau sur son crâne, et caressa du doigt l'idée de partie en courant, avant qu'une voix n'interrompe ses réflexions existentielles.

_ Tiens donc ! Tu es le petit Lupin, c'est ça ? Dumbledore m'avait parlé d'un loup-garou qu'il avait décidé d'autoriser à venir étudier ici… Tu as un esprit très intéressant…

Remus sursauta violemment, provoquant quelques rires dans la Grande Salle. Il se morigéna ensuite de cette réaction, qu'aucun élève, ou presque, n'avait eu avant lui. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de venir ici ?

_ Effectivement, tu as une estime personnelle déplorable…  
_ Vous- vous m'entendez penser ?

Remus découvrit ainsi qu'on pouvait bégayer en pensée.

_ Evidement ! Je peux voir à l'intérieur de ta tête, sinon je ne pourrais pas te répartir !

_ Donc, voyons un peu ça… Tu aimes trop paresser pour Poufsouffle, même si je pense que tu en aurais la loyauté…  
_ Je… Je vais aller à Serpentard, non ?  
_ Serpentard ? Non, répondit-il plutôt catégoriquement avant de se reprendre, tu n'as pas assez d'ambition. Et contrairement aux préjugés, Serpentard n'est pas une sorte de fourre-tout pour les enfants maléfiques, tu sais ?  
_ Euh… Hum…  
_ Mouais… De toute façon, j'ai beau le répéter, personne n'y fait attention. Bref, ça nous laisse Gryffondor et Serdaigle...  
_ Gryffondor ? Vous plaisantez, pas vrai ?  
_ Ne te sous-estime pas, mon garçon, tu as de grandes qualités ! Mmm... Oui, je suis sûr que, même si Serdaigle t'irais très bien, tu t'épanouirais beaucoup mieux à GRYFFONDOR !

Des applaudissements assourdissants résonnèrent à sa droite, au moment même ou il comprenait que le dernier mot avait été crié haut et fort. Les joues accordées à sa nouvelle Maison, il se dirigea vers ma table des rouge et or essayant de comprendre ce que le Choixpeau avait voulu dire par « tu t'épanouirais beaucoup mieux ».

Quelques minutes plus tard, « Potter, James » et « Pettigrow, Peter » rejoignaient à leur tour la table des lions, tandis que « Rogue Severus » était envoyé à Serpentard, lançant un bref regard déçu à « Evans, Lily », sur les bancs de Gryffondor.

Après le repas, alors que le préfet les menait à la tour abritant les dortoirs de Gryffondor, en regardant Peter qui restait obstinément collé à lui, de peur de se perdre sans doute, Remus se prit à penser qu'étudier à Poudlard n'était peut-être pas une idée _si_ stupide…

* * *

_Voilà, encore un chapitre de terminé ! Vos avis ?  
_

_Je voudrais d'ailleurs en profiter pour remercier encore une fois EuropaLuce, qui a tapé ce chapitre (je l'ai harcelé et forcé, certes :p ), et Blackerville, qui l'a corrigé, comme les précédents ! Merci à vous deux, vraiment !_

_Avancée de l'écriture : 8 chapitres, écrits et tapés. Le neuvième est en cours d'élaboration._

_Chapitre 8 : Doutes et amitié_


	8. Doutes et amitié

_Bon, alors là, il y a sûrement des trucs qui vont porter à confusion._

_Déjà, la"voix" que Remus entend, en italique, c'est celle du loup. Je pars du principe que le loup et l'humain sont deux "personnes" différentes, et que le loup devient de plus en plus fort à l'approche de la pleine lune. Donc c'est pas que Remus est schizophrène, c'est juste que la pleine lune approche. En plu, vu qu'il y est habitué, à cette présence et à cette voix, il n'y réagit pas, il fait comme si elle n'existait pas, ou du moins, il essaie._

_Je pars aussi du principe qu'il (le loup) influence son comportement, et que Remus est donc plus agressif aux abords de sa transformation, même s'il s'efforce de réprimer ses réflexes "animaux"._

_De même, j'en ai fait un petit garçon très renfermé, et très cynique, même s'il aimerait plus que tout avoir des amis. Par conséquent, il se perd parfois dans des réflexions qui pourraient paraître (en fait, elles le sont probablement) morbides, et qu'on imaginerait pas dans l'esprit d'un gosse de 11ans. Le truc, c'est que Remus a vécu et subi des choses qu'un enfant de son âge ne pourrait même pas envisager, et que son mental s'en ressent._

**_Note de Fox (la bêta) :_** Merlin qu'il était long... Le manque de motivation que j'avais aussi. Presque vous l'auriez eu en retard. Ne me lancez pas la pierre, sinon vous l'aurez vraiment en retard la prochaine fois. Vous savez, moi les délais... C'pas mon truc. M'enfin. Enjoy !

_Ah oui, et un dernier point : je pars aussi du postulat que les loups-garous ont des sens et des capacités physiques plus développées que la normale. Ma très chère Fox ne supporte pas ce cliché, mais j'ai des tendances de rêveuse fleur bleue, des fois... Et puis j'aime bien l'embêter :) Bwef, z'êtes prévenu(e)s !_

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Doutes et amitié

_13 septembre 1971, 12h16, Grande Salle de Poudlard. J-3 avant la pleine lune._

Remus regarda d'un air distrait les Serpentard, qui protestaient vivement contre la nouvelle couleur de leur peau – jaune – et celle de leurs cheveux – rouge Gryffondor – un air pensif sur le visage.

A coté de lui, Black et Potter se vantaient du mal qu'ils avaient eu à glisser la potion dans les plats de ces « stupides apprentis mages noirs », à moitié écroulés de rire.

Ses sentiments envers les deux garçons – les seuls autres Gryffondor de première année, avec Peter et lui – étaient mitigés. Il les trouvait parfois épouvantablement stupides et immatures, des fois, qu'importe ce qu'en pensait Peter. Mais d'un autre coté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être admiratif face à leur perpétuelle joie de vivre, leur courage et leur insolence lorsqu'ils tenaient tête aux professeurs, leur imagination en matière de blagues... Il se faisait régulièrement la remarque qu'être leur ami devait être absolument génial.

L'instant suivant cette même pensée, cependant, il se rappelait le monstre qu'il était en réalité. Bien qu'il trouve un peu puéril la façon qu'ils avaient de catégoriser les gens de façon si abrupte, cela lui permettait de deviner aisément ce qui lui arriverait s'ils apprenaient son secret, d'une manière ou d'une autre. S'ils se rendaient compte qu'ils partageaient leur dortoir avec une créature sanguinaire capable de tuer jusqu'à sa propre mère, nul doute qu'ils appelleraient immédiatement les Aurors.

Potter avait clamé – la première nuit qu'ils avaient passé à Poudlard, pour les présentations de rigueur entre camarades de chambrée – que son père était très haut placé au Ministère, et qu'il avait déjà fait arrêter « des dizaines de dizaines de sales crétins de mages noirs décérébrés ! ». S'il avait vent du fait que son fils côtoyait un monstre aussi dangereux, nul doute que Monsieur Potter le ferait tuer dans l'heure, sans la moindre hésitation, et que personne ne le lui reprocherait. Pas même Remus.

Il frissonna en se souvenant du traité de Justice Magique qu'il avait déniché à la Bibliothèque, la veille. Étant donné que les lycanthropes étaient classés dans la catégorie des « Créatures Magiques » – du moins à ce jour, l'année dernière, ils étaient dans celle des « Êtres à intelligence presque humaine » – ils étaient jugés et condamnés en tant que tels. Il avait passé la nuit à se retourner dans son lit – qu'il avait insonorisé, Dieu merci – se tordant entre ses draps, pleurant silencieusement pendant que son esprit se faisait une joie morbide de lui rappeler chacun des paragraphes du livre. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut, avec l'impression tenace que la dernière image de son cauchemar était gravée sur ses rétines, et qu'elle ne s'effacerait jamais, même s'il se récurait les yeux au vitriol. Il avait éclaté en sanglots hystériques face à cette idée de lui, agenouillé, la tête posée sur le billot, une hache en argent sifflant vers sa nuque.

\- Remus ? Remus, ça va ?

Remus sortit brusquement de ses réflexions sinistres en entendant la voix inquiète de Peter.

\- Oh- euh- non, ne t'inquiète pas... J'étais juste- j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées.

\- Si tu le dis. Bah ! Comme dit ma mère, c'est pas grave, l'important c'est de réussir à en ressortir !

\- Je suis sûr que ta mère et la mienne s'entendraient très bien, sourit Remus.

Rassuré quant à son état, le petit blond reprit son repas, alors qu'il reportait son attention sur lui.

Peter.

Son ami.

Son tout premier ami !

_Ami ? Quoi être, amis ?_

Se mordant la lèvre, il lutta, contre l'euphorie enfantine que lui procurait cette pensée autant que contre la culpabilité qui lui serrait le cœur. Il ne se serait pas lié d'amitié avec le garçon si celui-ci n'avait pas été si... simple. Peter n'était pas, pour ainsi dire, _très_ malin, et il ne risquait pas de découvrir son secret.

Il avait vraiment honte de ce raisonnement, mais...

Il était terrifié.

Terrifié à l'idée qu'on découvre le monstre qu'il abritait, qui grognait dans sa tête.

Terrifié à l'idée que le monstre ne réussisse à le faire craquer, comme il s'y essayait depuis des années.

Terrifié à l'idée de blesser quelqu'un, de lui infliger la même malédiction.

Terrifié à l'idée d'être blessé à son tour.

Terrifié à l'idée d'être rejeté, encore une fois.

Le Choixpeau s'était trompé, il était beaucoup trop faible pour Gryffondor. Il était en permanence terrorisé, il était lâche à en pleurer...

Il retint de justesse le gloussement nerveux qui montait dans sa gorge. A moins que ce ne soit un sanglot.

_Faible, stupide humain... Sortir, mordre, chasser... Sang, mordre..._

Ça ne faisait même pas deux semaines qu'il était entré à Poudlard, il n'avait pas passé une seule pleine lune dans cette bicoque humide, et il en était déjà à vouloir retourner chez lui, la queue entre les jambes... Il était tellement pitoyable...

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement qu'il serrait son verre à tel point qu'il lui explosa dans les mains, enfonçant des morceaux de verre et de métal dans sa peau.

\- Remus ? Remus, tu m'inquiètes vraiment, là !

Il se leva brusquement, et repoussa tout aussi violemment la main tendue de Peter. Trop nauséeux pour s'en excuser, ou même pour s'en rendre compte, il se força à relâcher sa prise, laissant les restes d'or et de verre retomber sur la table. Puis, sous les regards stupéfaits du reste de la tablée, il se précipita à l'extérieur de la salle, courant dans son dortoir avant de se jeter sur son lit et d'en refermer les rideaux.

Il y passa l'après-midi – il n'eut définitivement pas le courage de retourner en cours – sa main pressée contre lui, à sangloter désespérément en se maudissant. Peter ne voudrait plus l'approcher, maintenant, il n'avait pas pu manquer la sauvagerie dans ses yeux, et il était presque sûr qu'il avait grogné ! En plus, il avait séché les cours, malgré tout le mal que s'était donné le professeur Dumbledore pour qu'il puisse y assister ! Les pleurs qu'il avait fini par réussir à calmer reprirent de plus belle–à l'approche de la pleine lune, il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder ses émotions sous contrôle.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il jamais à être normal ?

**X.X.X.X.**

A l'heure du dîner, il se résolut à descendre aux cuisines pour manger. Sa transformation était trop proche pour qu'il puisse se permettre de ne pas emmagasiner le plus de calories possible. C'était d'ailleurs dans ce but que le professeur McGonagall les lui avait montré. Ses parents lui avaient expliqué qu'il devenait irritable et asocial à cette période, quel que soit ses efforts pour se contrôler.

Ce n'était jamais qu'une preuve supplémentaire qu'il n'était et ne serait jamais normal...

**X.X.X.X.**

Alors qu'il reprenait le chemin de son dortoir, le ventre et les poches remplies à ras bord de tout le chocolat dont l'avaient gavé les Elfes, il entendit des bruits de conversation.

Il pensa d'abord à passer son chemin, peu désireux de se faire remarquer, lorsqu'il nota deux faits importants.

Premièrement, le ton était loin d'être pacifique. Son audition, plus développée que celle des humains normaux, lui permit de distinguer des insultes, notamment « Sang de Bourbe » et « Traître à ton sang ».

Deuxièmement, il reconnut presque immédiatement les voix de Black et Potter, et - et ce point le figea pendant un bref instant - celle de Peter. Au vu des paroles échangées, il se fit rapidement une idée de leurs interlocuteurs, et avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il courait déjà vers la dispute.

\- Alors, Sirius ? Que pense-tu gagner, à protéger un Sang de Bour-

\- Ferme-la, Lucius ! Il vaut cent fois plus que tu ne pourras jamais espérer valoir, toi et ton précieux sang bouffé par la consanguinité !

\- Comment ose-tu ! la voix hautaine avait sifflé ces mots, commençant apparemment à perdre son calme. Être l'héritier des Black ne te sauvera pas cette fois-ci !

Remus arriva au coin du couloir au moment où le Serpentard – mais comment avaient-ils pu être assez stupides pour se mettre un Septième Année à dos ? Il y avait une différence entre le courage et l'inconscience ! – brandissait sa baguette et commençait à cracher un sort – et probablement pas un simple expelliarmus.

Mû par un instinct que d'aucuns auraient qualifié de très Gryffondor – ou de parfaitement idiot – il se jeta devant Black, en même temps qu'un rayon d'une inquiétante couleur verdâtre jaillissait de la baguette de Lucius Malefoy.

La partie Serdaigle de son cerveau dont avait parlé le Choixpeau se réveilla à cet instant, et il invoqua le bouclier qu'il avait appris dans le manuel de DCFM offert par ses parents – il se jura de les en remercier à nouveau dès que possible.

Sans laisser le temps à Malefoy ou à ses sbires de réagir, il enchaîna avec un sort de désarmement, qui prit le blond au dépourvu. Volant en arrière, ce dernier fut rattrapé de justesse par l'un des septième année qui l'accompagnaient – Wilkes.

Remus saisit la baguette qui volait vers lui avec sa main libre, grimaçant à peine lorsque ses doigts – qu'il n'avait toujours pas soigné – l'élancèrent. _Il_ lui avait déjà infligé bien pire... Il sourit légèrement en voyant l'air mi-surpris mi-furieux du septième année, qui n'avait pas imaginé qu'il puisse essayer de lui tenir tête, et encore moins qu'il en soit capable. Son sourire s'évanouit cependant en même temps que le Préfet se reprenait.

\- Toi... N'espère même pas t'en tirer ! Un misérable demi-sang comme toi, inutile et méprisé, même par ceux de sa propre Maison..., sa voix était tremblante de rage, et il désigna Peter d'un geste dédaigneux. Cet imbécile ne s'est approché de toi que parce que tu es plus pathétique encore que lui, et maintenant tu joues les héros ?

_Insolent ! Faible, sortir, venger, respect, mordre ! Humain, proie, mordre !_

Son air moqueur s'accentua comme Remus pâlissait, et que ses acolytes l'encadraient à nouveau. Il reprit d'un ton mielleux et faussement compatissant.

\- Oh ? Tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte ? Ton petit manège de tout à l'heure, dans la Grande Salle, a juste confirmé ce que toute l'école savait déjà, Lupin : tu es complètement taré. Le sang pourri qui coule dans tes veines t'a détraqué la cervelle !  
\- Tu sais, je pense plutôt qu'il réfléchissait à votre stupidité profonde, et que ça l'a tellement dégoûté qu'il n'a pas supporté de rester dans la même pièce que vous, intervint une voix légère et faussement songeuse.

Remus sursauta violemment en voyant Black s'avancer à ses côtés, accompagné de Potter. Ils l'encadrèrent tous deux, comme pour le protéger à leur tour. Il regarda derrière lui, et eut un pincement au cœur en constatant l'absence de Peter.

\- Contrairement à vous autres mages noirs, tu vois, chez les Gryffondor, le fait d'être un attardé bouffé par le racisme ne garantit pas la popularité, renchérit Potter. De la même façon, être discret et studieux ne signifie pas qu'on est un raté.

Studieux et discret ?

Potter et Black n'étaient-ils pas censés être comme tous les autres, ne le voyaient-ils pas comme un garçon étrange et infréquentable ?

Il se rendait bien compte, de tous ces regards dédaigneux et moqueurs qu'on lui lançait ! Il les entendait, les commentaires désobligeants, chuchotés dans son dos, et tus à son passage ! L'asocial de Gryffondor, le garçon aux yeux effrayants, à la voix bizarre, aux vêtements miteux et au matériel d'occasion, la gamin qui parle tout seul...

Comment auraient-ils pu comprendre ? Comment auraient-ils pu comprendre que sa solitude lui était imposée, que ses yeux étaient ceux de l_'__Autre _? Que le timbre rauque de sa voix venait de _ses_ hurlements, que sa gorge ne guérissait jamais avant la pleine lune suivante ? Que l'usure de ses affaires venait du manque d'argent de ses parents, toujours obligés de payer pour lui ?

Et surtout, comment auraient-ils pu comprendre qu'il ne parlait pas tout seul, puisqu'il ne le laissait jamais en paix, que c'est àlui qu'il s'adressait ? Qu'il essayait en permanence de résister à la présence qui appuyait à l'arrière de sa tête ? De faire taire cette voix, _sa_ voix, qui résonnait à la lisière de sa conscience, lui susurrant de tuer tous ceux qui osaient leur manquer de respect, qui osaient remettre en cause _sa_ supériorité ?

_Faibles__..._, sifflait-elle._Inférieurs, proies, humains... Sortir, mordre, sang, chasse..._

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait la haïr, cette voix qui apparaissait à l'approche de la pleine lune, devenant de plus en plus forte, jusqu'à prendre le dessus, invariablement...

Il détestait la solitude, vraiment, mais il détestait encore plus l'idée de blesser quelqu'un, alors il restait dans son coin, seul et silencieux. Désespérément seul.

Comme cela lui arrivait souvent, à partir d'un fait relativement anodin, il était tombé dans des réflexions sinistres et morbides. Il ne lui avait pas fallu cinq secondes pour remonter à la surface tous les doutes qu'il ressassait depuis des années, sans jamais réussir à s'en défaire. Toutefois, le grésillement d'un sort s'écrasant contre un bouclier et la voix goguenarde de Malefoy le réveillèrent aussi efficacement qu'un seau d'eau glacée en pleine figure.

_Chasse ? Mort, sang ? Sortir ? Lune ? Mordre ? Mordre !_

La « discussion » s'était envenimée pendant son « absence », et les sorts commençaient à jaillir des deux côtés. Malgré tout leur talent en Sortilèges, Black et Potter n'étaient pas de taille à affronter trois Serpentard d'années supérieures, et ils s'étaient retranchés derrière un bouclier que leurs opposants s'acharnaient à tenter de détruire.

Remus ayant toujours été fin stratège, il analysa la situation, et passa en revue tous les sorts qu'il connaissait. Il lui fallut moins d'une seconde pour ne retenir que ceux qu'il saurait lancer. Dans le même temps, il fit un pas vers les deux garçons, qui s'étaient probablement avancés pour le protéger. Une boule de chaleur se logea dans sa poitrine à cette idée.

\- A mon signal, abaissez le bouclier, chuchota-t-il.

\- Ah, réveillé ? s'enquit Black. Et, baisser le seul truc qui nous protège, tu plaisantes, là ?

\- Faites-moi confiance !

_Confiance ? Inconnue. Confiance ? Quoi être, confiance ?_

Remus se mordit les lèvres dès que les mots les eurent passés. Lui faire confiance, vraiment ? Qui serait assez stupide pour-

\- Après tout, c'est pas comme si on avait une autre solution. Allez, Rem' va-y, épate-nous !

Que- ?Rem' ? Et... ils lui faisaient confiance ? Comme ça ? Il sourit timidement, tandis qu'il s'avançait, déterminé, et leva sa baguette. Le morceau de bois fendit l'air gracieusement, y traçant un glyphe invisible et alambiqué.

\- Maintenant !

Aussitôt, le dôme lumineux disparut, au moment où Remus prononçait la formule d'une voix claire et assurée. Sa voix ne trembla pas une seconde, et les effets du sort se firent voir aussitôt. Dans un « bonk! » sonore, les trois Serpentard s'écroulèrent au sol en ronflant comme des bienheureux. Black se tourna vers lui, visiblement impressionné.

\- Waow ! Comment t'as fait ?

\- C'est aussi ce que j'aimerais savoir, messieurs !

Ils se retournèrent brusquement vers le professeur McGonagall, qui les toisait de son éternel regard sévère. Remus en était à se demander ce qu'elle faisait dans ce couloir qui, de ce qu'il en savait, était peu passant, lorsqu'il vit quelqu'un se glisser à côté d'elle, un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

Peter.

Remus se sentit honteux, il ne les avait pas abandonné, il était juste allé chercher du secours ! Loin de se préoccuper du petit blond cependant, Black et Potter commencèrent aussitôt à expliquer leur « implication héroïque qui méritant au bas mot une centaine de points. Au moins. »

\- Monsieur Lupin ? Pourriez-vous expliquer la de façon plus réaliste ?

\- Euh- je- en fait je- je passais dans le couloir et je- j'ai entendu du bruit, balbutia Remus. J'ai- je me suis approché, et j'ai vu Potter et Black qui se disputaient avec Malef- des Serpentard, et je crois qu'ils défendaient Peter parce que je- j'ai entendu des insultes et – je crois que Malefoy a dit Sang de bourbe – ils ont -euh, les Serpentard- sortis leurs baguettes, alors j'ai décidé d'aller les aider – pas les Serpentard, hein, je- enfin Potter et Black, j'veux dire – sauf qu'ils – les Serpentard, pas Black et Potter – et donc on allait perdre, mais je me suis souvenu d'un sort que j'avais lu, et donc voilà.

_Stupide, chétif humain... Sortir, loup fort, sortir, mordre..._

A la fin de sa tirade, Remus s'arrêta, écarlate, et le souffle court. Potter et Black avaient un sourire légèrement moqueur aux lèvres, et McGonagall elle-même semblait amusée de ses explications embrouillées. Peter, lui aussi maladivement timide, affichait un air compatissant.

\- Je vois. (Elle agita sa baguette, et les trois Serpentard s'élevèrent aussitôt, flottant à une cinquantaine de centimètres du sol. Remus se demanda vaguement si elle ne les réveillait pas par vengeance, avant de se dire que ça n'était pas le genre du professeur McGonagall...) Ce sera donc 50 points de moins à Serpentard pour usage de la magie dans les couloirs, qui plus est contre des cadets. 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor, pour avoir répondu à la provocation-

\- C'est pas juste !

\- Laissez-moi finir, Monsieur Black. 20 points Gryffondor, donc, Monsieur Lupin. Autant pour votre courage que pour votre sort, parfaitement exécuté. 15 aussi pour Monsieur Pettigrew, pour avoir eu le réflexe d'aller chercher un professeur, et 10 autres à vous deux pour avoir protégé Monsieur Pettigrew. Félicitations, messieurs, et n'oubliez pas d'aller faire soigner votre main, Monsieur Lupin.

Là dessus, elle fit demi-tour, les Serpentard flottant à sa suite, laissant derrière elle les quatre garçons complètement abasourdis.

\- Wow. Je rêve ou elle a réussi à nous récompenser tout en préservant son image de prof sévère et impartiale ? finit par demander Potter.

\- Pas important, Black avait un grand sourire sur la figure lorsqu'il se retourna vers Remus. Le plus important, c'est que Remus nous a sauvé la mise !

Remus se crispa lorsqu'une vague de jubilation manqua de le submerger. _Il _était visiblement ravi du respect qui éclairait maintenant le visage des deux Sang Pur.

_Respect, obéissance... Faibles, inférieurs, mordre, Alpha... Meute, mordre, chasser, mordre, dominer..._

Serrant les dents, il détourna l'attention vers Peter, qui rougit vivement.

\- Peter aussi. Il nous a permis de gagner une vingtaine de points.

\- Et bien je- je voulais aider, vraiment, mais je- je suis nul en Sortilèges et en Défense, alors je me suis dit que si je restais, je serais juste un poids, et alors je- je, enfin voilà, quoi...

\- C'était une excellente idée, tu sais ? (Remus se sentait encore coupable de la façon dont il l'avait traité, et le réconforta donc en ignorant _sa_ voix, au fond de sa tête, qui grognait et hurlait _"Lâche, faible, proie, tuer, manger, mordre, sang, mordre, chasser, sang, mordre..."_.) Potter et Black ont gagné des points, certes, mais c'est grâce à toi.

\- Sirius, les interrompit ce dernier, alors que Peter allait répondre.

\- Que- ?

\- Ce qu'il veut dire, Rem', c'est que les amis s'appellent par leurs prénoms !

Remus regarda Potter comme s'il venait de lui annoncer que la lune venait de disparaître à jamais. C'est à dire avec la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

\- Les- les amis ? Vous- vous voulez être mes amis ? Vraiment ? Avec moi ? Même- même après ce qui s'est passé à midi ?

\- Bah ! Potter – James ? – écarta l'argument d'un geste négligent. On a tous nos petites excentricités !

\- Et encore ! Tu verrais James, il passe un demi-heure tous les matins, à essayer de se peigner ! Pour ce que ça sert...

\- Ha ha ha, hilarant, Sirius... Si je n'avais pas peur de le faire fuir, je lui parlerais de ton dragon en plastique... Alors, reprit Potter en se retournant vers lui. Amis ?

_Amis ? Quoi être, amis ? Amis, confiance, amis ? Quoi être ?_

Remus ferma les yeux un instant. Cette décision, il voulait – il devait – la prendre seul.

Des amis... Il en avait rêvé toute sa vie ! Mettant de côté sa conscience et l'_Autre_, il allait accepter, lorsqu'il vit Peter.

Il se tordait les mains, l'air à la fois résigné et faussement insouciant de celui qui sait qu'on va l'abandonner. Cet air, Remus le connaissait parfaitement, pour l'avoir lui même arboré de nombreuses fois, feignant de n'accorder qu'une moindre importance aux grimaces dégoûtés des mères qui éloignaient leurs enfants de lui. Cet air qu'on arbore, quand on prétend aimer sa solitude, qu'elle ne nous a pas été imposée, qu'on l'a choisi. Il savait parfaitement le sentiment d'injustice qui étreignait alors le cœur, et Peter ne l'avait pas mérité.

\- Peter aussi ?

Les deux garçons le regardèrent d'un air surpris, tandis que Peter le fixait comme s'il était le Messie.

\- S'il vous plaît ? sa voix s'était faite timide en remarquant l'hésitation de Potter et Bla – James et Sirius.

James et Sirius qui, après s'être concertés un instant du regard, haussèrent les épaules et sourirent.

\- Comme on dit, plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! James, Sirius, Remus et Peter ! Je sais pas vous, mais je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'entendre !

* * *

_Donc ? Verdict ?_


	9. Craintes et remords

_Heya ! Valà, le chapitre 9 ! On approche doucement de la révélation -qui va s'étaler sur 4 chapitres !_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez !_

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Craintes et remords

_06 Novembre 1972, dortoir des Seconde Année de Gryffondor. 21h37. Nouvelle lune._

Depuis plusieurs jours, l'entente entre eux semblait se dégrader. Ou du moins, l'ambiance entre Remus et eux semblait se dégrader. Depuis la dernière pleine lune, ils étaient... étranges. James s'était brutalement éloigné, il était devenu beaucoup plus froid avec lui, tandis que Sirius semblait hésiter entre sa relation presque fusionnelle avec lui, et les sentiments fraternels qu'il éprouvait à l'encontre de James. Peter, lui, était celui qui montrait le plus son dilemme, déchiré entre la profonde reconnaissance qu'il avait pour Remus, le premier à l'avoir traité comme un égal et comme un ami, et l'admiration sans bornes qu'il ressentait pour James.

Blotti sur le rebord de la fenêtre du dortoir, Remus appuya son front contre la vitre froide, et se perdit dans la contemplation du ciel de novembre.

C'était la nouvelle lune. Il adorait cette période du mois, l'absence de l'éclat lunaire lui garantissait toujours deux jours et deux nuits entières de paix intérieure. Le seul moment du mois où il pouvait vraiment être lui-même, où il était absolument seul dans sa tête. La voix de l'Autre était réduite à un bourdonnement diffus qu'il ignorait facilement, et qui lui laissait pendant quelques temps une douce impression de normalité.

Cela dit, ce havre de paix était troublé par une question, qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête, sans qu'il arrive à calmer les battements affolés de son cœur.

_Savent-ils ? Ont-ils tout deviné ?_

La tension s'était installée à la pleine lune précédente. Lorsqu'il était revenu de l'infirmerie, encore enturbanné dans des mètres et des mètres de bandage, il n'avait pas été accueilli selon le rituel étrange qui s'était peu à peu installé.

D'habitude, ils s'efforçaient de ne pas regarder avec trop d'insistance ses pansements. Sirius lui demandait d'une voix dégagée si sa visite s'était bien passée, si sa mère se remettait de sa crise d'appendicite – une excuse lamentable, mais il n'avait jamais été doué pour mentir. Un comble, pour un loup-garou – pendant que James racontait ses dernières tentatives de séduire sa "Lily-jolie" en ajoutant diverses idées pour humilier Rogue – Remus n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec ce dernier point, mais il n'osait jamais protester...

Et alors qu'il s'effondrait sur son lit avec un sourire gêné, Peter s'asseyait à côté de lui. Il prenait soin de ne pas toucher ses côtes douloureuses et meurtries, sans toutefois poser la moindre question, et déposait sur sa table de chevet quelques gâteaux et friandises. Il précisait ensuite de sa petite voix timide qu'il les avait récupérés en cuisine en pensant qu'il aurait peut-être faim, juste pour meubler le silence. Remus souriait encore, et d'une voix plus rauque qu'avant son départ, il disait qu'il avait plus envie de fruits – sa gorge était encore trop sensible pour avaler des biscuits, aussi bons soient-ils. Avec un air indiquant qu'il était fier de lui pour l'avoir prévu, Peter plongeait alors la main dans la poche de sa robe, et en sortait une banane, une pêche, une poignée de framboises ou de cerises... Il variait de mois en mois, mais faisait toujours attention à ne lui donner que des fruits tendres et juteux, qui glissaient dans sa gorge sans la blesser d'avantage.

Il le remerciait, les yeux soudain moins tristes qu'à son entrée dans la pièce, et mangeait alors le présent avec des gestes lents, soucieux de ne pas trop solliciter ses articulations fatiguées, évitant de penser aux regards songeurs que ses trois amis posaient sur lui. Ensuite, il les remerciait tous – autant pour leurs attentons que pour leur silence – et se réfugiait sous le couvert de sa couette, trop épuisé pour se traîner jusqu'aux douches, où même pour prendre la peine de se déshabiller.

Alors, et même si le soleil n'était pas encore tout à fait couché, ils faisaient de même. Sirius refermait les rideaux de son lit, comme pour le mettre à l'abri, après que James ait posé sur son lit les cours qu'il avait manqués. Il lâchait quelque chose du genre « C'est Lily qui te les as pris. Elle est tellement serviable, et gentille, elle est merveilleuse, non ? » (en effet, Sirius étant apparemment incapable de prendre un cours en entier, et James et Peter d'écrire lisiblement, Lily s'était proposée de le faire. Face au regard ému qu'avait posé James sur elle, elle avait précisé d'un ton dédaigneux que Remus ne méritait pas de rater ses études à causes de ses « crétins d'amis ». James utilisait le prétexte de récupérer lesdits cours pour lui parler régulièrement, sans que jamais ses multiples refus ne lui fassent perdre espoir.). Peter ajoutait qu'il avait préparé son sac pour le lendemain, et sa perpétuelle maladresse ne l'empêchait pas de le faire correctement bien qu'il oubliait toujours ses propres livres, encriers, plumes, et autres affaires, jamais Remus n'avait eu à déplorer le moindre manque de matériel lorsqu'il lui avait préparé son sac.

Le lendemain, ils faisaient tous les quatre comme si de rien n'était, bien que les trois garçons se montrent plus attentionnés qu'à leur habitude, veillant pendant quelques jours à ce que Remus ne manque de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit assez remis pour que tout redevienne normal. Jusqu'à la fois suivante.

Paradoxalement, cette situation blessait Remus autant qu'elle lui plaisait. Cet accord tacite de laisser les choses en l'état, cette acceptation silencieuse de ne pas chercher à comprendre, cette amitié inébranlable qu'ils lui offraient lui réchauffait l'estomac, y logeant une petite boule de bonheur chaleureux qui calmait l'Autre, même quand il était furieux. Pour la première fois, il était apprécié malgré ses bizarreries, intégré dans un groupe soudé malgré ses secrets, pardonné malgré ses mensonges... Mais c'était aussi ce qui, souvent, lui donnait envie de se rouler en boule sur le sol, et de crier tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, de pleurer en leur avouant toute la vérité, et de les supplier de le pardonner. Les voir aussi compréhensifs vis-à-vis de ses hésitations à leur faire pleinement confiance le rendait heureux autant que ça le rendait honteux. Jour après jour, cette situation le torturait, et le secret qu'il protégeait en permanence mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Dernièrement, il s'était même surpris à souhaiter être découvert, ne serait-ce que pour être déchargé du poids qui pesait sur son dos et affaissait ses épaules.

S'il avait su ! S'il avait su à quoi ressemblerait la situation si son vœu se réalisait, il aurait peut-être été moins rapide à l'émettre !

Il avait cru qu'un étau glacé se refermait sur lui lorsqu'il était rentré dans son dortoir. Il boitait légèrement, car malgré les efforts de Madame Pomfresh, son genou était trop abîmé, après qu'il l'ait violemment mordu. Pourtant, aucun d'eux n'avait semblé vraiment s'en soucier.

Sirius avait, comme à son habitude, pris des nouvelles de sa grand-mère – qui, bien qu'elle soit morte l'année précédente, avait attrapé la Dragoncelle. Remus était vraiment nul pour les excuses – quand la voix de James avait claqué.

\- Elle va bien, si elle a réussi à revenir du tombeau où elle a été enterrée en décembre dernier... C'est quoi, aujourd'hui ? Tu es tombé dans les escaliers ? Ou elle a refermé la porte quand tu était derrière ? Ou alors tu t'es blessé tout seul ? Tu es tombé de balai, comme le mois dernier ? Alors que tu as le vertige ? C'est le chien que tu n'as pas qui t'a attaqué ? Celui des voisins que tu as avoué la semaine dernière ne pas avoir non plus qui t'a mordu ?

Le silence s'était abattu dans la pièce comme une chape de plomb, et Remus avait soudainement remarqué son air furieux, les coups d'œil très peu discrets que Sirius jetait à la longue cicatrice blanchâtre qui courait sur sa clavicule, et qui dépassait de la chemise qu'il avait oublié de boutonner jusqu'en haut. Sans compter Peter, qui se tordait les mains de façon convulsive, une expression mi-inquiète mi-terrifié sur le visage.

C'est ça qui, plus que tout le reste, l'avait fait craquer. Plus que le visage de James, où la colère froide avait remplacé la joie et la sollicitude habituelle, plus que les yeux de Sirius, plus que ces deux prunelles acier qui semblaient lui hurler « Je sais tout ! ».

La peur sur les traits de Peter, la crainte qui y avait remplacé la gentillesse et la timidité.

Bafouillant quelques mots inintelligibles, il s'était rué dans son lit et en avait refermé les rideaux, en bégayant qu'il était très fatigué. Mais même la fuite, James la lui avait refusé.

\- Fatigué de mentir, Lupin ?

L'emploi de son nom de famille lui avait donné envie de pleurer.

Là dessus, la porte avait claqué, brisant l'espèce de silence funèbre qui régnait jusqu'alors, et James – Potter ? – était sorti du dortoir, suivi après quelques instants d'hésitation, par Sirius et Peter.

Serrant les dents, il avait enfoui sa tête sous son oreiller, et seul l'épuisement causé par la transformation lui avait permis de s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, le dortoir était déjà vide quand il s'était réveillé, et, l'état désastreux de ses nerfs aidant, il avait fondu en larmes en voyant la pile de feuilles manuscrites–_ et c'était l'écriture de Sirius !_ – et les abricots qui l'attendaient au bout de son lit.

* * *

_Bon, alors, question rituelle : Z'en avez pensé quoi ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, hein !_

_La semaine prochaine, on aura la réaction de James quant au secret de Remus, j'ai l'intention de faire la même chose pour les 3 autres Maraudeurs, et de revenir ensuite au PoV de Remus._

_Avancée de l'écriture : 11 chapitres d'écrits et tapés, le douzième est en cours de réflexion._

Chapitre 10 : Introspection et révélation  



	10. Introspection et révélation

_Hop, chapitre 11 ! Cette fois-ci, les réflexions et les réactions de James quant à la lycanthropie de Remus ! J'attends vos avis !_

_P.S. : D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que ce soit évident mais vous remarquerez qu'au début, James ne pense pas à Remus en tant que Remus, justement. Il utilise lui, il... en italique. Il considère à ce moment Remus comme ce dernier considère son "loup intérieur", c'est à dire comme un animal sanguinaire et monstrueux. Et il change d'avis au fur et à mesure du cheminement de ses pensées. Enfin voilà, je voulais juste préciser, au cas où ! :)_

Fox (la Beta) : Vous avez faillit l'avoir en retard parce que... j'ai une vie.

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Introspection et révélation

_06 Novembre 1972, dortoir des Seconde Année de Gryffondor. 21h41._

Malgré l'air déterminé qu'il affichait, James était à peu près certain que Sirius et Peter pouvaient parfaitement voir à quel point il était nerveux.

Ils avaient l'air fin, plantés devant la porte de leur dortoir, sans pour autant avoir le courage de toucher la poignée de la porte. Heureusement qu'on ne pouvait pas les voir, les fameux Maraudeurs qui avaient peur de parler à l'un des leur !

D'ailleurs, à ce propos... James déglutit. Il devait les avoir entendu monter avant même qu'ils n'aient atteint le palier, grâce à... _ça_.

_Un loup-garou_. Il avait partagé son dortoir pendant plus d'un an avec un...

Il inspira un bon moment, autant pour se calmer que pour se donner du courage, et sans même vérifier que ses deux amis le suivaient, il ouvrit la porte en grand, entrant avant de perdre tout le courage qu'il avait réussi à rassembler.

Il se sentit un peu ridicule en voyant que _son_ lit était vide, et alors qu'il se détendait en pensant que la confrontation était encore repoussée, il _le_ vit.

Recroquevillé contre la vitre, _il_ regardait le ciel nuageux, mais l'évidente tension qui émanait de _lui_ autant que la crispation de _ses_ mâchoires confirmaient ce que James savait déjà. _Il_ était parfaitement conscient de leur présence.

Pour être honnête, il hésitait encore quant à l'attitude à adopter. Son père lui avait toujours parlé des loups-garous comme de bêtes sauvages et agressives, et totalement incontrôlables, dont il fallait à tout prix se tenir éloigné, et James faisait confiance à son père. Il avait très souvent raison, à propos de ce genre de choses. Par exemple, il l'avait mis en garde depuis tout petit à propos des familles au sang prétendument "pur", et par extension des Serpentard. Et sérieusement, quand il voyait Servilus, il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord !

Alors... Pourquoi avait-il ce pincement au cœur en _le_ voyant, en voyant _ses_ mains dont _il_ essayait vainement de réprimer le tremblement, tout aussi conscient qu'eux de ce qui allait se passer ? Pourquoi éprouvait-il ce besoin de poser une main sur _son_ épaule, de_ lui_ assurer que personne ne _lui_ ferait le moindre mal, parce qu'ils seraient là pour _le_ soutenir ?

Pourquoi... Pourquoi éprouvait-il ce genre d'émotions ?

Pourquoi se sentait-il coupable de _le_ blesser ?

Pourquoi éprouvait-il de la honte à l'idée de blesser _un animal_ ?

Pourquoi l'air résigné qu'_il_ affichait en se tournant finalement vers eux le touchait à ce point ?

Son père lui avait dit que les loups-garous étaient extrêmement doués pour tromper leur entourage, pour dissimuler leur véritable nature. Il avait envie d'y croire, de toutes ses forces. La situation serait tellement plus simple, et la réaction tellement plus évidente...

Une lettre à son père, et tout serait réglé ! Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait au moment même où il avait compris, d'ailleurs ? Quelques mots et ce serait terminé, il n'aurait plus à se torturer l'esprit !

_Papa, j'ai découvert que Remus est un..._

Le gentil, le doux Remus, toujours prêt à aider les plus jeunes, qu'ils soient à Gryffondor ou non.

_Remus n'est pas gentil, Remus n'est pas doux, Remus est un..._

Remus qui essayait toujours de calmer la situation, qui avait toujours des remords quand ils faisaient une blague.

_Il devrait aimer blesser les gens, pourtant, vu que Remus est un..._

Remus qui avait l'air si maigre, si fragile, Remus qui flottait dans ses vieilles nippes rapiécées cent fois, qui utilisait jusqu'au dernier bout de parchemin, qui rationnait au maximum l'encre, le dentifrice, et même le savon, et qui pourtant n'hésitait jamais à leur prêter ses affaires.

_Évidemment qu'il est pauvre, puisque Remus est un..._

Remus qui, malgré ses protestations, finissaient toujours par les aider à exécuter leurs blagues, y ajoutant même sa touche personnelle, Remus qui n'avait pas son pareil pour dénicher des sorts amusants au fond de vieux bouquins poussiéreux.

_Il nous aide car il prend plaisir à humilier les gens, et c'est normal : Remus est un..._

Remus qui avait toujours une patience d'ange avec Peter, et qui arrivait mieux que personne – mieux encore que les professeurs eux-mêmes – à lui faire comprendre les cours, et qui, quel que soit le nombre d'échec, restait toujours calme et pédagogue. Même quand d'autres élèves venaient à leur tour lui demander de l'aide, même quand ils l'ensevelissaient sous les questions et lui ruinaient sa soirée. Même quand c'était à des aînés qu'il devait expliquer des choses – il semblait parfois avoir déjà appris le programme des sept années, et le comprendre mieux que les élèves de quinze ou seize ans qui le suivait. C'était à la fois effrayant et impressionnant. Et hilarant, il fallait bien l'avouer. Mais Remus ne se moquait jamais.

Comme s'il comprenait ce que c'était, d'avoir besoin d'aide et d'en avoir honte.

_Oui, et il a raison d'avoir honte, parce que Remus est un..._

Remus qui était des fois plus fort qu'eux quatre réunis, et des fois plus faible qu'un enfant. Remus qui était toujours le premier à sortir sa baguette quand quelqu'un traitait Peter « d'idiot pleurnichard » ou de « gros lard », quand un « Traître à ton sang » ou un « renégat » était lâché au passage de Sirius. Remus qui ne se moquait jamais de lui quand Lily lui mettait une claque ou l'insultait, qui au contraire essayait de lui donner des conseils pour qu'elle accepte de lui parler.

Remus qui pourtant, et malgré son talent en Défense, malgré tous les sorts qu'il connaissait, malgré son intelligence, malgré sa puissance magique, malgré son courage... Remus qui ne se défendait jamais quand c'était lui qu'on insultait, Remus qui, lorsqu'un « Sang-mêlé minable » ou un « chienchien pathétique » lui était lancé, se contentait de sourire tristement, et poser une main sur le bras de celui d'entre eux qui s'avançait pour le défendre, comme pour dire que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il ne valait pas la peine qu'on s'embête pour lui. Remus qui n'hésitait jamais à invoquer des boucliers devant eux lorsqu'ils étaient pris dans un duel, mais qui ne semblait jamais penser à le faire devant lui.

_Il les mérite, les insultes ! Remus est un..._

Remus qui rougissait toujours quand ils le surprenaient à parler tout seul, ayant subitement l'air honteux.

_Souviens-toi de ce qu'avait dit Malefoy, l'année dernière ! Il avait raison, pour une fois ! Remus est taré, parce que Remus est un..._

Remus qui les avait sauvés, ce jour-là.

Remus qui l'avait sauvé encore une fois, lorsqu'il avait tenté de toucher le tronc du Saule Cogneur et qu'il n'avait pas vu la banche qui volait vers lui. Remus qui s'était alors jeté sur lui, et qui l'avait plaqué au sol, lui évitant ainsi de se faire éborgner, et peut-être même tuer. Remus qui n'avait même pas semblé se rendre compte que c'était lui qui avait pris le coup, et qui n'avait même pas grimacé, alors que sa chemise déchirée laissait voir la longue déchirure sanglante que la branche avait tracé sur son épaule. Remus qui l'avait tiré violemment hors de portée du Saule, qui s'était ensuite agenouillé en face de lui pour être à son niveau, et qui l'avait palpé partout en lui demandant d'une voix complètement paniquée s'il était blessée. Remus qui l'avait regardé, et ses yeux semblaient être ceux d'un fou-

_Ou d'un animal traqué : Remus est un..._

-qui l'avait regardé, sans vraiment le voir, et qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Remus qui n'avait pas remarqué que Sirius chassait les autres élèves qui assistaient à la scène, et que Peter était allé chercher Madame Pomfresh. Remus qui avait refusé de le lâcher, ses doigts crispés sur sa chemise, et qui avait éclaté en sanglots à la limite de l'hystérie.

Remus qui n'avait même pas réagi quand l'infirmière était arrivée, quand elle les avait regardé d'un air désolé, quand elle avait ensuite jeté un coup d'œil étrangement compréhensif à l'arbre puis à Remus – elle était au courant ! Elle savait ! – et qu'elle avait marmonné « pauvre enfant... ». Remus qui ensuite s'était mis à marmonner une litanie d'excuse et de prières sans queue ni tête, et qui, toujours sans l'avoir lâché, avait fini par s'endormir sur lui, complètement épuisé par ce que Madame Pomfresh avait appelé "burn-out émotionnel". Aucun d'eux n'avait compris ce qui s'était passé, ni même pourquoi McGonagall en personne les avait engueulé, les traitant « d'irresponsables immatures », ou encore pourquoi elle avait semblé véritablement furieuse, bien plus que pour les autres élèves ayant tenté d'approché le Saule. Ou pourquoi elle avait parlé de Remus plus que de l'arbre, ou pourquoi elle semblait plus triste qu'inquiète de sa crise. Ou pourquoi elle n'avait pas contacté ses parents, ou qu'elle ne l'avait pas contraint à rester à l'Infirmerie.

_Elle aussi, elle savait pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça, même Dumbledore doit être au courant. Il protégeait sa tanière, il avait peur qu'on ne comprenne... Remus est un..._

Remus qui disparaissait régulièrement, tous les mois, qui inventait pour ça des excuses bancales, que lui-même ne trouvait pas crédible.

Remus qui leur avait menti.

Remus qui ne leur avait pas fait confiance.

Remus qui les avait trahi...

Remus qui revenait trois jours plus tard, fatigué, boitant, courbaturé, recouvert de bandages.

_Il se blesse lui-même ! Il est assoiffé de viande fraîche, de chair humaine ! Parce que Remus est un..._

Remus qui les regardait toujours avec des yeux débordant d'affection quand il revenait et qu'ils faisaient semblant de rien, comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Remus qui les remerciait à chaque fois, sans qu'il ne sache trop pour quoi, même s'il en avait une vague intuition.

_Il n'est pas reconnaissant ! Il veut juste endormir notre méfiance, c'est dans sa nature ! On le sait, maintenant, Remus est un..._

Remus qui avait toujours un air extatique quand il mangeait de la viande saignante, et qui l'instant d'après rouvrait les yeux en sursautant, la repoussait sur le bord de son assiette en donnant l'impression d'avoir envie de vomir, et qui ne mangeait plus que des légumes pendant le reste du repas, même s'il était visible qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment cela.

_Remus aime la viande saignante, et même crue, car Remus est un..._

Remus qui avait juste eu l'air tellement incrédule, tellement fragile, quand il leur avait demandé s'ils voulaient vraiment être ses amis. Remus qui, pendant des semaines, avait eu l'air méfiant quand ils lui tendaient quelque chose, Remus qui avait mis un bon moment à ne plus se dérober quand ils le touchaient. Remus qui avait longtemps paru s'attendre à être frappé et pas serré dans leurs bras, insulté et pas complimenté, qui avait longtemps paru ne pas comprendre pourquoi ils restaient avec lui, pourquoi ils lui souriaient, ou pourquoi ils le défendaient.

_Remus est un..._

Remus qui avait l'air d'être malheureux comme les pierres en ce moment même. Remus qui les regardait avec un air résigné qu'il avait envie de chasser de son visage à tout jamais. Remus qui les regardait sans même essayer de se défendre, comme s'il trouvait tout à fait normal qu'ils le haïssent et qu'ils le chassent–_et c'est sûrement le cas..._

Remus qui malgré tout ce que son père pouvait dire, était tellement peu doué pour mentir et tromper qu'il pouvait deviner le chemin qu'avaient pris ses pensées rien qu'en le regardant. Remus qui se disait – _et c'est tellement visible que c'en est triste, putain..._ – que leur amitié n'avait été qu'un oasis. Une trêve bienvenue et merveilleuse, un rêve fabuleux, mais que, comme tous les rêves, il avait une fin, et qu'elle était arrivée.

_Remus est un..._

Remus qui rentrait déjà la tête dans les épaules, se préparant à retourner à la réalité qui avait été la sienne avant qu'il ne les rencontre, et qui par ce geste espérait se protéger un tout petit peu.

_Remus est un..._

Le voir faire ça... Le voir reculer instinctivement face à eux, ça lui brisa le cœur, et ça le réveilla aussi sûrement qu'un seau d'eau froide en plein visage.

C'est à peu près à ce moment là que James comprit pleinement ce que son subconscient s'évertuait à lui dire depuis le début de l'histoire, et il eut envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur, de se punir comme aucun Elfe de maison ne s'était jamais puni.

_James est un abruti._

Des fois, quoique les qu'en-dira-t-on et Lily puissent croire, James Potter savait admettre qu'il était le plus complet, le plus absolu et le plus grand connard idiot et irréfléchi et complètement stupide que la Terre ait jamais porté. C'était rare, mais ça lui arrivait quand même.

_Remus est un..._

Un quoi ? Un monstre ? Un animal ? Une bête ? Une créature ? Un loup-garou ?

Mais quel con, quel abruti, quel... Il ne trouvait pas de mot assez fort pour se décrire.

_Remus est mon ami._

* * *

_Donc, vous en pensez quoi ?  
_

_Avancée de l'écriture : 11 chapitres d'écrits et tapés._

Chapitre 11 : Réflexion et compréhension  


_A dimanche prochain !  
_


	11. Réflexion et compréhension

_Hey, tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, un chapitre qui me tient particulièrement à cœur, c'est celui de Peter. J'apprécie beaucoup Peter, pas le traître qui a vendu les Potter, mais le petit garçon élève à Poudlard, qui riait avec les Maraudeurs, et qui en était un à part entière._

_Du coup, ce chapitre, je le dédicace à Europa Luce, qui elle, [déteste/méprise/autre verbe méchant] Peter. J'espère sincèrement que la lecture de ce chapitre te fera changer d'avis ! ***air déterminé***_

_Je remercie sincèrement tous ceux qui suivent et lisent mon histoire, ainsi que ceux qui laissent des reviews ! Merci beaucoup ! ***courbette***_**  
**

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Réflexion et compréhension

_06 Novembre 1972, dortoir des Seconde Année de Gryffondor. 21h45._

Peter n'était pas un garçon courageux. Il en était parfaitement conscient, et il n'avait pas attendu que d'autres le fassent pour se demander ce que le Choixpeau avait bu pour l'envoyer à Gryffondor.

Depuis tout petit, il avait du faire face à cette douloureuse réalité, et il l'avait accepté vers l'âge de 7 ans, quand une implacable prise de conscience avait été imposée au petit garçon joufflu qu'il était alors. Dans la cour de l'école, un des enfants des classes supérieures s'était retourné vers lui, alors qu'il s'approchait pour voir s'il pouvait se joindre à leurs jeux, et lui avait lancé cette phrase. Une horrible phrase, directe et incontestable, qui l'avait frappé avec la force d'une gifle.

_Casse toi, Pettigrew, tu gênes._

Il se souvenait encore de cet instant avec une netteté limpide, et encore aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait fait le plus mal, entre les mots ou le ton. Car il ne l'avait pas dit avec méchanceté, avec tristesse, ou avec le plaisir de blesser, non. Il l'avait dit avec une froide indifférence, du ton qu'on emploie pour dire qu'il faut faire la vaisselle, ou que la Terre tourne autour du Soleil. Comme une évidence, une vérité simple et banale, qu'il avait été stupide d'ignorer tout ce temps.

Peter Pettigrew _gênait_. Il _n'embêtait pas_, il _n'ennuyait pas_, il _n'énervait pas_, il n'apitoyait pas. Il _gênait_. Un carton au milieu du passage, ça _gêne_. Un tas de gravats, ça _gêne_. Un vieux meuble qu'on n'aime plus, ça _gêne_.

Et ce jour là, il avait appris qu'un Peter aussi, ça _gêne_.

Peter n'était pas courageux.

Au lieu de protester, de se défendre, où même d'insulter à son tour le garçon, il n'avait rien dit.

Il en avait eu envie, bien sûr. Il avait senti les larmes lui brûler les paupières, et il avait cru entendre un craquement, au milieu du bourdonnement sourd qui avait envahi ses oreilles. Peut-être était-ce son estime personnelle qui s'effondrait. Et il avait ensuite vu les regards. Tous les autres enfants du groupe qui le fixaient, attendant sa réaction, prêts à le mettre en charpie si elle ne leur plaisait pas. Il avait eu l'impression que ces regards lui trouaient la peau comme autant d'aiguilles, que même les élèves à l'autre bout de la cour, qui pourtant ne pouvaient pas avoir entendu la scène, le regardaient en attendant la rupture, le moment où il commencerait à pleurer.

Peter n'était pas courageux.

Alors Peter avait ravalé les mots qui se bousculaient sur ses lèvres, il avait fermé les poings et serré les dents, et il avait essayé de sauvegarder ce qu'il lui restait de fierté. Il avait tourné les talons, essayant de ne pas craquer quand il les avait entendu retourner jouer, non sans avoir l'avoir achevé.

_"Pff... Trouillard..."_

Les lambeaux d'estime qu'il gardait encore de lui même avaient disparus, emportés par les sanglots qu'il avait libérés sitôt à l'abri dans les toilettes, caché derrière la cloison d'une des cabines.

En plus d'être gênant, il avait appris qu'un Peter était _lâche_.

Il était lâche quand il se taisait en classe, n'osant pas prendre la parole alors qu'il connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

Il était lâche quand il assurait à ses parents que tout allait bien, qu'il avait plein d'amis à l'école, juste pour ne pas avoir à affronter la déception dans leurs yeux.

Il était lâche quand il faisait exprès de perdre les papiers d'autorisation pour les sorties scolaires, parce qu'il ne voulait pas rester avec les autres élèves toute une journée, sans rentrer le midi chez lui pour décompresser un peu.

Il était lâche quand il faisait semblant d'ignorer ce qui avait bien pu faire exploser le vase sur le guéridon, alors qu'au fond de lui, et sans même vouloir se l'avouer, il savait parfaitement que c'était lui qui l'avait fait.

Il était lâche quand il se réjouissait qu'un autre élève subisse les brimades, le déchargeant un peu du rôle de souffre-douleur qui lui avait peu à peu été attribué.

Il était lâche quand il se contentait de baisser la tête face aux « grands » du quartier, et qu'il taisait à sa mère que non, il ne l'avait pas perdu, l'argent de son déjeuner.

Et il avait été lâche, quand le professeur McGonagall était venu chez lui, le jour de ses onze ans, quand il avait refusé jusqu'au bout l'existence de la magie, juste pour ne pas quitter sa confortable routine. Il avait fallu qu'elle transforme le buffet en vache pour qu'il se rende à l'évidence.

De même, à leur première visite sur le Chemin de Traverse, le professeur – elle les avait accompagné, pour les guider – l'avait félicité pour son assiduité, voyant tous les livres qu'il avait supplié ses parents d'acheter.

La vérité, c'est qu'il voulait savoir tout ce qui pourrait se montrer dangereux dans ce monde étrange et effrayant où on le catapultait brusquement.

Peter n'était pas courageux.

Il les avait dévoré. En deux jours, il avait fini de lire tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver sur les créatures magiques, sur les accidents que les sorts ratés pouvaient entraîner, sur les potions qui pouvaient exploser, les maladies qui pouvaient se déclarer... Quand il était ressorti de sa lecture, il n'avait plus _peur_.

Il était _terrifié_.

Il avait espéré avoir rêvé, se réveiller le lendemain pour se rendre compte que rien n'était réel, que la magie n'existait pas.

Et pourtant, sans avoir pu trouver le moyen d'y échapper, il s'était retrouvé dans le train, devant la porte d'un compartiment. Il avait été chassé de tous les autres, et quand il avait vu ce garçon aux cheveux graisseux –Rogue, avait-il appris par la suite – le fusiller du regard, il avait encore une fois voulu tout abandonner, quitte à devoir se jeter par la fenêtre pour ça.

Puis il l'avait vu.

Assis contre la vitre, un garçon châtain semblait plongé dans un roman d'aventures, mais pour avoir souvent usé de cette technique, Peter avait rapidement compris en voyant ses yeux fixes que c'était un moyen d'échapper aux questions.

Et là, pour la première fois de sa jeune vie, Peter Pettigrew avait remisé sa lâcheté au placard, et il avait été _courageux_.

Il s'était avancé, avait tendu sa main, et s'était présenté en s'efforçant de réprimer les tremblements de sa voix, suivant l'étrange intuition qui lui disait que ce garçon était gentil.

Il avait cru avoir fait une erreur en prenant conscience du blanc qui avait suivi, et il avait eu envie de rire de soulagement  
quand finalement sa main avait été serrée, et que le garçon s'était présenté à son tour.

Il s'était assis à côté de lui, alors qu'il prenait toujours soin de ne pas s'approcher des gens, et s'était senti... rassuré, en quelque sorte, par la présence silencieuse du garçon.

Quand Remus avait été envoyé à Gryffondor, Peter s'était résigné, comme à chaque déception. Et contre toute attente, alors qu'il pensait finir à Poufsouffle, le Choixpeau l'avait lui aussi dirigé vers les bancs de la maison rouge et or, après un charabia confus à propos de révélation et d'épanouissement psychique.

Il avait une nouvelle fois cru rêver quand, loin de le chasser négligemment, Remus l'avait accepté à ses côtés, lui parlant comme à un égal, le traitant avec égards, et pour la première fois, Peter s'était dit que peut-être, peut-être qu'il n'était pas juste _gênant_.

C'est pour ça qu'il avait fermé les yeux sur ses absences, sur ses capacités physiques au dessus de la moyenne... C'est pour ça qu'il s'était volontairement aveuglé, qu'il avait refusé de comprendre, même alors qu'il était probablement celui qui en savait le plus sur ce sujet, Remus mis à part. Il s'était montré lâche, encore une fois, refusant de prendre le risque de briser ce fragile bonheur qui lui avait été donné.

Jusqu'à ce que Sirius comprenne. Il avait commencé à se douter de quelque chose, à remarquer que les absences de leur ami étaient assez cycliques, que les cicatrices qu'il cachait sous des pulls, des manches longues et des pyjamas ressemblant presque à des scaphandre étaient étranges... Il avait fait part James de ces détails, et ils s'étaient tous deux mis à observer Remus avec d'avantage d'attention.

Peter n'était pas courageux.

C'est pour ça qu'il avait désespérément essayé de les arrêter, de dire qu'il serait plus gentil pour Remus de respecter son secret, de dire que ce n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée... Et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, James l'avait toisé comme il toisait les Serpentard, comme s'il était un insecte insignifiant.

_"Franchement, Peter, des fois, je me demande ce que tu fous à Gryffondor."_

Une énorme baffe. Entendre James, qu'il admirait comme il n'avait jamais admiré personne, lui dire ce que lui avait dit ce garçon, des années auparavant, lui avait fait l'effet d'une énorme baffe. Et quand Sirius, au lieu de reprendre James, au lieu de le rassurer et de le réconforter – _comme Remus l'aurait fait... –_ avait pouffé en lui mettant une claque dans le dos, comme s'il ne venait pas de se faire insulter...

Peter n'était pas courageux.

Il avait serré les dents, baissé la tête, il avait essayé de sourire pour montrer qu'il s'en fichait – _c'est pas vrai ! Ça fait mal, ça fait horriblement mal, pourquoi vous ne vous en rendez pas compte ? –_ et après avoir bégayé un besoin pressant, il avait tourné les talons, comme toujours.

Peter n'était pas courageux.

Il s'était recroquevillé sous sa couette, et avait fondu en larmes. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé à pleurer quand une main douce s'était posée sur sa tête, après en avoir retiré la couverture. Il avait cligné des yeux, et à travers le brouillard humide de ses pleurs, il avait aperçu le visage inquiet de Remus.

_"Peter ? Peter, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Un Serpentard t'a agressé ? Tu es blessé ? Dis moi, Peter, dis moi ce que je dois faire pour t'aider !"_

Entendre cette voix rassurante, entendre Remus qui, bien que visiblement malade, s'inquiétait pour lui et voulait l'aider...

Peter n'était pas courageux.

Il s'était jeté dans ses bras, et avait pleuré sur son épaule comme un enfant, n'osant même pas lui avouer ses doutes, ses peurs et ses craintes. N'osant même pas mentionner les paroles de James, et le rire moqueur de Sirius.

Peter n'était pas courageux.

A la place, il avait baragouiné une question tremblante, hoquetant et pleurant dans le giron de son ami.

_"P-pourquoi ? Pourquoi j-j'suis p-pas c-courageux ? P-pou-pourquoi je-je suis ici ? Pou-pourquoi j-j'arrive p-pas à-à être- à être c-comme t-tout le mon-monde ?"_

Remus s'était raidi, et Peter avait eu peur qu'il ne s'en aille, alors il avait resserré ses bras autour du torse de son ami, sanglotant de plus belle. Et là, dans le dortoir silencieux, troublé seulement par le son de ses hoquets larmoyants, la réponse avait résonné.

Sans se soucier de la morve et des larmes qui imbibaient sa chemise, Remus l'avait serré contre lui. Il n'avait pas fait, au contraire de James, de reproches sur son manque de fierté, il ne lui avait pas fait remarquer, comme Sirius, que ses pleurnicheries de fillette n'étaient pas viriles du tout. A la place, sa voix basse avait répondu à ses questions angoissées.

_"Je ne sais pas si je suis le plus à même de juger si tu es courageux, Peter. Et encore moins si tu es comme tout le monde, ou même si c'est une bonne chose. Mais je suis sûr d'au moins un fait. Quels que soient les insultes, les coups, les reproches et les critiques, quel que soit le nombre de fois où tu échoues à lancer un sort, où ta potion explose dans son chaudron... Tu restes Peter. Tu n'essaies pas de changer ta façon d'être, tu n'essayes pas de dire ce que les gens veulent entendre. Tu serres les dents, et tu encaisses. Et ensuite, tu te relèves, et tu cherches un moyen de continuer à avancer, même si ça n'est pas celui que les autres auraient voulu te voir utiliser. Même si tu empruntes un chemin différent, tu refuses toujours de t'arrêter, même si on te traite de lâche, pour ça. Et c'est quelque chose que moi, je suis incapable de faire. Continuer sans me préoccuper des insultes... Je n'y arrive pas. Et pour ça, tu sais Peter, et bien, je t'admire."_

Et il l'avait dit avec ce ton neutre, lui aussi, comme pour dire que la couette était rouge. Il avait dit "J'admire Peter" comme un autre avant lui avait dit "Peter est gênant", mais ça ne faisait pas mal, cette fois-ci, surtout que c'était un ami, c'était Remus qui l'avait dit. Stupéfait, il avait arrêté de pleurer d'un coup. Et Remus était resté là, assis sur son lit à côté de lui, à lui caresser les cheveux pour le calmer et même s'il n'avait rien dit, Peter avait eu la conviction qu'il savait ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Qu'il savait que James et Sirius étaient probablement les seules personnes qui pouvaient le faire se sentir si minable, malgré les remparts derrière lesquels il se protégeait depuis _la_ douloureuse prise de conscience.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'était endormi, et le lendemain matin, il s'était réveillé serein, bordé soigneusement dans son lit. Alors qu'il s'habillait, James et Sirius étaient venus le voir, et ils s'étaient excusés, un air véritablement contrit sur le visage. Remus était très doué pour les faire se sentir coupable, quand il le voulait réellement.

Le soir même, il partait visiter sa grand-mère – miraculeusement ressuscitée – à l'hôpital, et James et Sirius découvraient le pot aux roses, grâce au calendrier lunaire que Sirius avait eu l'idée de vérifier.

Peter n'était peut-être pas courageux, mais toute règle à ses exceptions.

Il s'était planté devant la porte du dortoir, et avait déclaré d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme qu'il serait complètement stupide d'aller confronter Remus, sauf s'ils avaient envie de mourir dévorés.

Il avait intimé à ses jambes de cesser de flageoler en énonçant à voix haute ce qu'il se refusait à accepter depuis tout ce temps.

Si Remus était un loup-garou, avait-il rétorqué à Sirius, il était presque certain que Dumbledore était au courant, et s'il n'y avait eu aucun accident depuis plus d'un an, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il y en ait un ce soir là, ce qui rendait inutile de courir dans le bureau du directeur.

Et quand James avait commencé a pester qu'ils s'étaient bien fait avoir, et que "_putain quand mon père va l'apprendre!"_ Peter avait rassemblé tout le courage qu'il lui restait, et avait avancé qu'il faudrait peut-être parler avec Remus avant.

Il s'était recroquevillé sous le regard pensif de Sirius, et dégoûté de James. Car en effet, James détestait beaucoup de choses, la plupart ayant trait aux Serpentard, et les traîtres tenaient une bonne place dans la liste.

_"Peter, il faudrait savoir. Tu es avec nous, ou tu es contre nous ?"_

Peter n'était pas courageux.

Son accès de bravoure envolé, il n'avait pas osé demander _quand_ exactement Remus avait cessé de faire partie du « nous » en question. Prétextant que « la nuit porte conseil », il les avait convaincu de reporter leurs plans au lendemain, et s'était réfugié dans son lit, désormais vidé de la moindre once de courage.

Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, repassant en boucle dans sa tête tout ce qu'il savait des loups-garous, terrifié de ce dont il se souvenait, des images sanglantes et des gravures horribles qui lui revenaient en mémoire. Au matin, il était terrorisé, et se jura de ne plus approcher Remus qu'en plein jour, et jamais à moins de cinq mètres. Au moins.

C'est avec cette résolution en tête qu'il avait accepté de suivre James et Sirius dans le dortoir pour aller parler à Remus.

C'est avec cette résolution en tête qu'il avait conseillé cette nuit, ayant lu que la nouvelle lune était la période pendant laquelle les loups-garous étaient les moins dangereux.

C'est avec cette résolution en tête qu'il avait posé son regard sur Remus.

Pourtant, quand il avait vu Remus, quand il avait vu la honte, la peur, la tristesse et le regret défiler sur son visage... Quand il avait vu ses lèvres tremblantes, ses yeux trop brillants, ses mains crispées et son teint pâle... Cette résolution lui avait tout à coup parue absurde, et les livres sur les loups-garous un tissu de bêtises.

Peter n'était pas courageux, mais comme nous avons déjà pu le constater, toute règle a ses exceptions.

Alors, quand James paraissait plongé dans ses pensées, et quand Sirius fixait Remus d'un air songeur, Peter avait fait ce qu'aucun des courageux Gryffondor qui l'entouraient ne semblait être capable de faire.

_Et pour ça, tu sais Peter, et bien je t'admire._

Il s'avança, déterminé, sans se soucier des regards surpris qui se posaient sur lui, et il serra Remus, Remus le loup-garou, Remus le Gryffondor, Remus _son ami_ dans ses bras.

« Moi aussi Remus. Moi aussi je t'admire. »

Peter n'était peut-être pas courageux, mais il était quand même un Gryffondor, quoiqu'on puisse en dire.

* * *

_Et donc, j'attends vos avis, dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de mon Peter ! La semaine prochaine, on passera du PoV de Sirius !_

_Merci de votre passage (et de vos reviews ! :)  
_

_Avancée de l'écriture : 12 chapitres d'écrits et tapés, je planche sur le 13._

Chapitre 12 : Conviction et acceptation


	12. Conviction et acceptation

_Yo ! Vraiment désolée du retard, mais... Mais rien, en fait, j'ai pas d'excuse valable... -_-'_

_Donc en italique, c'est les pensées de Sirius. Et vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme j'ai eu du mal à rester IC, c'était horrible... J'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais, et même là, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir réussi..._

_M'enfin, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Conviction et acceptation

Sirius avait une façon de raisonner qu'il trouvait personnellement d'extrêmement simple, et que d'aucun aurait qualifié de tordue.

Cela dit, avoir vécu douze longues années dans le manoir sinistre de la "Noble et Ancienne Famille des Black"_ -notez l'ironie...-_ aurait justifié cette bizarrerie auprès de n'importe quel psychomage.

Pendant toute son enfance, ses parents -_des parents... pff, tu parles..._\- lui avaient rabâchés les oreilles quotidiennement avec leurs idées stupides et dépassées. N'ayant pas les moyens de lutter contre toute sa prétendue famille, il avait donc réagi en accord avec son caractère têtu, et avait rejeté en bloc tout ce qui émanait d'eux.

Les moldus étaient des animaux stupides et invasifs ? Il avait aussitôt harcelé son oncle Alphard et sa cousine Andromeda_ -les seules personnes normales de cette famille de tarés-_ jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui disent tout ce qu'il savaient sur le monde moldu.

Garder son sang parfaitement pur était la seule voie viable pour "restaurer la grandeur déclinante de la société sorcière" ? Il avait aussitôt décrété qu'il ne se marierait jamais avec un femme qu'il puisse retrouver dans l'énorme grimoire poussiéreux où étaient recensés tous les Sang-Pur de Grande Bretagne.

Serpentard était l'unique Maison digne de respect, la seule qui soit assez noble pour accueillir un Black ? Il s'était soudainement découvert une passion particulière pour le rouge, le doré -_et même le jaune et le noir, tant qu'à faire_.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait raisonné lorsqu'ils avaient fini par découvrir la vérité, entassés derrière un grimoire poussiéreux à la Bibliothèque. Pendant que James, blanc comme un linge, balbutiait des mots sans queue ni tête, Sirius s'était remémoré ce que ses parents lui avaient dit à propos des loups-garous.

Lors d'une énième leçon de magie destinée à lui apprendre à être un parfait petit héritier obéissant et sectaire, sa mère les lui avaient décrit comme _"des animaux bestiaux et répugnants, incapables de se tenir en société, au sang aussi souillé que celui de n'importe quel sang-de-bourbe"_. Son père avait rajouté que _"cela dit, maintenus en laisse avec une baguette de fer, ils peuvent faire d'excellents chiens de chasse"_.

En gros, des animaux dangereux et stupides, guidés par leurs instincts bestiaux. A utiliser si besoin, mais de loin de préférence, et à abattre ensuite.

Par conséquent, et en accord avec les convictions qu'il se forgeait depuis ses cinq ans, c'est à dire que ses parents disaient toujours le contraire de ce qu'Andro et Oncle Alphard pensaient, il avait aussitôt décidé que Remus était un chic type, timide mais toujours prêt à aider, comme il avait pu s'en rendre compte au cours de l'année qu'ils avaient passé à Poudlard. Et le fait qu'il soit un loup-garou ne changeait rien à la donne, comme le prouvait l'avis de ses parents. CQFD.

Cependant, il s'était heurté à un problème de taille en la personne de James. James qui s'était d'emblée montré hostile envers Remus, arguant qu'il était un loup-garou, et que c'était une justification plus que suffisante.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, James avait émis le même avis que ses parents sur un sujet.

Il s'était retrouvé perdu, même si comme à son habitude il n'en avait rien montré, tenant son rôle de farceur insouciant, mais retournant sans cesse la même interrogation dans sa tête.

James avait-il tort ? James son presque frère, James le premier à l'avoir vu comme Sirius plus qu'en tant que Black ? James le blagueur, James le Gryffondor, James le Maraudeur ?

Et si, comme il aurait voulu le croire, il avait en effet raison ? Alors... Dans ce cas, ses parents auraient eu raison ?

Ses parents racistes et sectaires, ses parents qui eux le voyaient comme leur héritier plus que comme leur fils, ses parents qui ne cessaient de rabaisser Andro et Oncle Alphard, ses parents dont il n'avait jamais reçu un seul compliment ou un seul câlin, ses parents qui vivaient dans ce manoir sordide, qui puait la magie noire, et dont l'atmosphère le faisait frissonner, malgré les douze années qu'il y avait vécu ?

Totalement désemparé, il avait envoyé une lettre à sa cousine Andro par hibou express, lui expliquant toute la situation et la suppliant de l'aider. Il avait reçu sa réponse quelques jours plus tard (qu'il avait passé à lancé des regards de chiot battu à Remus pour se faire pardonner de l'éviter et de rester avec James), et, bien que laconique, celle-ci l'avait sidéré, et Sirius s'était retrouvé sans voix pour la première fois de sa jeune vie.

_"Et si pour une fois, tu te faisais un avis par toi même, hmm ? Bises, cousin, je te vois à Noël ! (je vais présenter mon fiancé aux vieux, ça va être drôle !)"_

A cet instant, Sirius s'était rendu compte qu'en effet, il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi par lui même. Il avait toujours adopté le point de vue diamétralement opposé à celui de ses parents, et et à son entrée à Poudlard, s'était rangé automatiquement à celui de James. La révélation l'avait choqué, et seul le fait qu'il était dans la Grande Salle lui avait permis de ravaler les larmes de honte qui lui brûlaient les paupières. Lui qui se vantait d'être l'un des seuls Black à savoir réfléchir par lui-même...

A sa première heure de libre, il s'était précipité à la Bibliothèque, après avoir semé James et Peter dans les couloirs. Il avait tiré des étagères tous les livres qu'il avait pu trouver sur les loups-garous, et avait commencé à les potasser sous le regard suspicieux de Mme Pince.

Au fil de sa lecture, il avait vu des gravures, toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres, agrémentées de descriptions sanglantes et de mises en garde sinistres. Son caractère loyal et amical avait souffert en pensant à Remus, l'ami discret mais génial qu'il avait appris à connaître, et qui prenait un tout nouveau jour à la lumière de ces livres. Il était sur le point de se ranger pour la toute première fois de son existence à l'avis de ses parents, quand il s'était passé un truc qu'il avait définitivement classé dans son Top 3 des trucs les plus bizarres et les plus incompréhensibles auxquels il avait du faire face.

Dans un froufroutement de velours turquoise, Dumbledore - _le Directeur Albus Dumbledore, putain !- _avait surgi à côté de lui, une sucette jaune vif dans la main droite et un carnet bleu sombre dans l'autre. Il l'avait regardé avec un petit sourire, un pétillement sournois dans les yeux.

_"Vous savez, Monsieur Black, on ne peut pas vraiment apprécier la beauté du gris si on ne regarde que le noir, sans prêter attention au blanc..."_

Il avait ensuite lâché le petit livret sur la table avant d'agiter négligemment la main. Le tas de grimoires qu'il venait de lire avait disparu dans un jaillissement d'étincelles multicolores, et le Directeur était reparti en sifflotant joyeusement, laissant un Sirius éberlué, et bouche bée pour la deuxième fois de sa vie et de la journée. Baissant mécaniquement les yeux sur la couverture bleue nuit, il avait lu le titre, et celui ci l'avait à nouveau stupéfait.

_Les loups-garous, criminels ou bien victimes ? Point de vue objectif sur l'une des plus grandes injustices sorcières._ Par Sélène Wölf.

Haussant les épaules, il avait commencé à le lire distraitement, par simple curiosité, mais au bout de quelques pages, captivé, il avait cessé de faire attention à tout ce qui n'était pas ce petit livre fascinant et les informations tout aussi intéressantes qu'il recelait. Quand il l'avait enfin refermé, il s'était rendu compte avec stupeur que la nuit commençait à tomber, et qu'il avait manqué le dîner. Et les cours de l'après-midi, mais ça n'était pas le plus grave. Il était sorti en courant, ignorant le hoquet indigné de Pince, et ne s'était qu'à moitié étonné que Dumbledore l'attende devant les lourds panneaux de bois _\- sérieusement, il n'a vraiment rien d'autre à faire de ses journées, avec tous les titres qu'il cumule ? Aucun papier à signer, aucun ministre à conseiller ?_

Bref, tout ça pour dire que le Directeur avait souri malicieusement, qu'il avait récupéré son livre d'un petit claquement de doigt _-évidemment, quand on est le sorcier le plus puissant de son époque, pourquoi s'encombrer d'une baguette, hein ?- _et, après avoir fourré un cupkake (probablement au citron) dans sa bouche, avait lâché une autre phrase sibylline _-et sans même que le gâteau qu'il mâchonnait ne rende ses paroles incompréhensibles, ce type est juste trop fort._

_"Il serait un peu injuste de condamner un jeune homme charmant pour treize nuits qu'il subit plus qu'il ne passe, n'est ce pas ?"_

Et il était à nouveau parti, sa robe rouge vif -_elle n'était pas bleue, tout à l'heure ?-_ scintillant derrière lui, pendant que les phénix dorés qui y étaient brodés volaient dans tous les sens _-ce type est complètement barge. A partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est mon idole._

Dans les couloirs, Sirius avait continué à réfléchir. Si James avait tort sur ce sujet... Serait-il possible que ce soit aussi le cas pour celui des Serpentard ? Est-ce que là aussi, il devait se remettre en cause ? Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il avait croisé Snivellus. L'infâme petit crétin graisseux s'était permis de lui demander si ses amis avaient fini par l'abandonner en comprenant leur erreur de l'avoir approché, et seule l'intervention de Nott lui avait permis de ne pas finir à l'Infirmerie _-Nan, définitivement pas. Les Serpentard sont bien des abrutis maléfiques. Snivellus en est la preuve vivante._

Revenu dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, il avait retrouvé James et Peter, le premier ne perdant même pas de temps à lui en vouloir pour son absence. A la place, il lui sauta dessus, et sans prêter attention à la réticence de Peter, il lui avait dit qu'ils devaient _le_ confronter ce soir.

Sirius avait alors eu un sourire satisfait, qu'aucun des deux autres Gryffondor n'avait compris.

_Ouais, en effet, il est grand temps de mettre les choses à plat..._

* * *

_Alors ? C'était pas trop nul ?  
_

__Note : Je recherche actuellement une bêta, pour cette fic. Il faudrait quelqu'un de doué en orthographe, et qui puisse tenir les délais (qui sont parfois franchement serrés) que lui laisse :) Il ne reste que deux ou trois chapitres avant la fin de la fic, de toute façon, alors ça ne sera pas très long, hein, donc si quelqu'un est intéressé(e)...  
__

__Avancée de l'écriture : Le 13e chapitre est encore une ébauche brumeuse, j'ai une vague idée pour le 14, et le 15 est pour ainsi dire complètement écrit (dans ma tête, donc faut quand même que je le tape...)__

Prochain chapitre : ... J'ai pas encore de titre, désolée...

_A dimanche prochain !_


	13. Explications et câlin

_Salut à tous/toutes ! Cette fois-ci, je suis à l'heure !  
_

_Dans ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de rendre la panique de Remus, plus à l'idée d'être à nouveau abandonné d'ailleurs. Il a plus peur que ses amis le haïssent ou le vendent au Ministère que de la découvert de son secret à proprement dit.  
_

_Ensuite, je me suis attachée à faire une fin la plus mignonne et la plus attendrissante possible, dites-moi si l'effet est bien réussi ! :)  
_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture, et je vous donne rendez-vous en bas pour une requête un peu particulière...  
_

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Explications et câlin

_6 novembre 1972, dortoir des Seconde Année de Gryffondor. 21h47_

Remus se fige brusquement quand Peter le serre dans ses bras, arrêtant même de respirer. Il craint, s'il fait le moindre mouvement, de briser totalement l'ambiance feutrée qui a remplacé l'atmosphère tendue du dortoir. Et quand Peter lâche cette phrase dans le silence total, faisant probablement référence à leur discussion, quelques jours auparavant, il se raidit encore plus, se demandant en quoi on peut l'admirer.

Surtout qu'ils savent visiblement... _ce_ qu'il est...

A cette pensée, il se réveille de son espèce de transe, et frissonnant violemment, il recule jusqu'à buter contre le mur, brisant le charme. Les autres le regardent, l'air autant inquiets que craintifs, ne sachant visiblement pas s'ils peuvent s'approcher.

-Je- je suis désolé." Commence Remus d'une voix hachée. Il parle rapidement, certain qu'il commencera à pleurer ou à devenir hystérique au moment où il s'arrêtera. Au milieu de la panique qui noie ses pensées, il se dit confusément qu'il a rarement eu autant l'air d'un animal acculé, un comble quand on pense que c'est la nouvelle lune... "Je-je voulais pas, je- je vais demander à être changé de chambre- de dortoir, je- je vais partir, vous- vous me verrez plus, je vous jure, je- je suis désolé, mais me- me dénoncez pas, je vous en supplie ! Je- je suis pas- je veux pas- je-"

Peine perdue, il s'emmêle, et n'arrive plus à parler correctement. Les sanglots obstruent sa gorge, et il tremble maintenant de façon convulsive, ses dents claquent sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Les images du livre de droit lui reviennent à l'esprit, et sa tête est envahie d'images sanglantes. Entre deux pleurs, il continue à balbutier des excuses incohérentes, sombrant dans l'une des crises de panique les plus monumentales de sa vie. Tout le stress de ces derniers temps, toute l'angoisse qu'il a ressenti en voyant ses seuls, ses tout premiers amis, s'éloigner de lui, tout ça finit par exploser, comme une bouteille de champagne qu'on aurait trop secoué.

Sous l'afflux intolérable de images qui l'envahissent, les billots, les haches d'argent, ses parents qui finissent par en avoir marre de _leur monstre de fils_, James qui appelle son père pour tout lui dire, Peter qui s'éloigne de lui, terrifié, Sirius qui le hait aussi, il se recroqueville contre le mur de pierre froide.

Il aurait pu rester là un bon moment, à paniquer et à hyperventiler, mais une main froide se pose soudainement sur son front, le ramenant légèrement à la réalité.

-Hey, c'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas en parler, tu sais ?

Sirius s'est agenouillé devant lui, un air soucieux -pour ne pas dire franchement inquiet - sur le visage. Derrière lui, Peter, qui n'a pas bougé depuis leur câlin avorté, hoche vigoureusement la tête, avant de lancer un regard accusateur à James qui, pétrifié à l'entrée du dortoir, finit par se reprendre.

-Euh, ouais ouais, c'est pas- euh, c'est pas grave, hein !

Remus, toujours recroquevillé au pied du mur, réussit à lâcher entre deux sanglots à la limite de l'hystérie une supplique qui achève définitivement les trois garçons.

-Je- je veux pas qu- qu'ils m- m'exécutent ! Je- j'veux pas !

Sirius, dans un élan de tendresse comme il en a rarement, le prend dans ses bras, et le serrant contre lui, il le berce comme un enfant, sous les yeux stupéfait de James et Peter. Le mouvement répétitif finit par le calmer, et ses hoquets s'espacent de plus en plus, jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement, remplacés par des reniflements.

Aidé par Sirius, il s'assit sur son lit, aussitôt rejoint par James et Peter, qui s'installèrent à ses côtés. Sirius, lui, s'affale en face d'eux sur le sol, adossé au lit voisin. Peter, qui est d'eux quatre le seul avec suffisamment de tact et de self-control pour entamer la conversation, finit par se décider à prendre la parole.

-Personne ne t'exécutera Remus, parce que personne ne va te dénoncer au Ministère, ni ailleurs. Et si jamais un jour quelqu'un essayait de te faire du mal, il devrait avant nous passer sur le corps.

Remus relève brusquement la tête, et les fixe tour à tour avec un air totalement perdu.

-M-mais pou-pourquoi ? P-pourquoi v-vous voudriez m-me protéger ? Je- je suis un-un-

-On sait, Remus." Intervient James en voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à prononcer _le_ mot. Pourquoi tu crois qu'on t'a évité, ces derniers temps ?"

A ces mots, Remus blêmit, et parait sur le point de fondre à nouveau en larmes. Tendant le bras derrière lui, Peter met une taloche sur le crâne du jeune Potter. Interloqué -ce genre de comportement est totalement inédit venant du timide Peter- ce dernier lui jette un coup d'œil interrogateur.

-Ce que James veut dire, explique Sirius, c'est qu'on avait besoin de faire le point, tous les trois. Comprend nous, c'est la première fois qu'on était confronté à une situation de ce genre. Alors on ne savait pas trop quoi penser, il fallait... qu'on décide quoi faire, comment réagir.

James, ayant enfin compris qu'il ne s'est pas montré très délicat, avoue à son tour avec une moue gênée.

-Je... Au début, je voulais... je voulais pas te vois autrement que comme... _ça_. Je... je me suis comporté comme un crétin, et je-

-Comme un Serpentard," assène Peter, impitoyable. Et alors que James, malgré l'outrage, baisse la tête en reconnaissant ses torts, il continue avec un soupir résigné. "On s'est tous les trois comporté comme des Serpentard. On a été stupides de ne pas essayer de te parler, lâches pour t'avoir fui, et racistes en ayant peur de toi, sans chercher plus loin que ta... maladie."

Et là, à la surprise générale des trois Gryffondor, Remus se lève brusquement. Il a une tête bizarre, comme s'il ne savait pas trop s'il devait être en colère ou bien se remettre à pleurer.

-Vous ne comprenez pas !" Sa voix est rauque, et il a vraiment l'air frustré. "Ce n'est pas une 'maladie', ça ne se guérit pas ! Et il n'y a pas à chercher plus loin que- que _ça_, je suis... Je suis un animal, c'est tout !

-C'est pas vrai !"

C'est Sirius qui s'est redressé d'un bond, et il le regarde d'un air furieux, comme pour le mettre au défi de le contredire. Ce qu'il fait aussitôt.

-Si. Si, Sirius, c'est la pure vérité. (Peter tremble brièvement en entendant _le ton_, celui qu'il connaît si bien, celui qui énonce les vérités implacables.) Tu ne m'as jamais vu, dans... dans ces moments là, tu ne sais pas ce que je suis capable de faire. Je vous tuerais tous les trois sans hésiter si j'en avais l'occasion, et je- je suis sur que je (et sa voix se met à vaciller, alors il termine d'un coup, presque en hurlant) j'en tirerais un plaisir horrible ! Vous ne savez pas !

-Et toi alors ? Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?" Tout le monde se tourne vers Peter, qui a lancé cette phrase d'une petite voix. Quand il voit que personne n'a compris ce qu'il voulait dire, il essaye de s'expliquer. "J'ai beaucoup lu, quand j'ai appris l'existence du monde sorcier, et je... j'ai lu que dans ces... moments là, comme tu dis, le- la... victime, n'a plus aucune conscience d'elle même. Elle n'est même pas aux commandes, elle n'a ni contrôle, ni conscience de ce qu'elle fait ou essaye de faire. Alors comment tu peux affirmer que tu en retirerais du plaisir ?"

Comme s'ils assistaient à un match de Quidditch, James et Sirius se tournent à nouveau vers Remus, attendant sa répartie.

-Tu n'as jamais vu... Moi, moi j'en ai vu un, même si ça a été la pire chose qui me soit jamais arrivé. Moi je sais de quoi ces... ces _chose__s_ sont capables. (Sa main serre convulsivement son épaule, ses doigts crispés sur le tissu de son pyjama, et ils ne peuvent que deviner pourquoi, même s'ils en ont malheureusement une idée assez précise.) Moi j'ai vu à quel point il était... il savourait la douleur qu'il m'infligeait, il... Tu ne sais pas, toi !

Un partout, le Souaffle au centre.

-Peut-être que justement, on ne sait pas. Commence alors Sirius d'une voix hésitante. On a pas de... d'à priori. On a perdu personne à cause de _ça_, et personne dans notre famille n'a été... atteint. Alors on peut se faire un avis impartial..."

Quand il voit la grimace amère et franchement dubitative de Remus, il essaye de trouver autre chose.

-Tu vas à la Cabane Hurlante, non ? Tu t'y enfermes, et tu ne ressors qu'au matin ? C'est pour ça que les rumeurs ne parlent des cris que depuis l'année dernière. Et le Saule Cogneur dissimule l'entrée d'un tunnel pour y aller ? (Remus hoche la tête nerveusement, et il a de nouveau l'air au bord des larmes. L'accumulation de stress, la peur et le sujet ont mis ses nerfs à vif, et ils à l'impression d'être un yo-yo émotionnel.) Un monstre ne ferait pas ça. Je... Moi aussi, j'ai lu des- enfin un livre sur le sujet, les autres n'était qu'un tissu de conneries, et je sais ce que... enfin, ce que tu fais... ce qui se passe tu es enfermé...

-Justement," reprend Remus, "pour s'infliger des trucs pareils... C'est bien la preuve que je suis un vulgaire animal, non ?" Son ton s'est fait suppliant, comme pour les implorer de cesser de le torturer, de s'évertuer à renverser ses convictions. "Je- je- je suis un monstre, c'est tout !"

La gifle résonne dans le dortoir. Remus frotte sa joue endolorie, stupéfait. Et à voir sa tête, Sirius est presque aussi étonné de son geste qu'il est furieux de ces paroles.

-Ne dis. Plus jamais. Ça." Il parle d'un ton glacial, même s'il halète, et tremble de colère.

-Et pourquoi ?! C'est de moi dont il s'agit, je- je sais de quoi je parle ! Je- vous n'avez jamais vu les murs de la Cabane, vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer à quel point_ il_ est- à quel point _je_ suis violent ! Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez, ça ne change rien au fait que je suis un monstre !

-Tais toi !" Sirius se jette sur lui pour empoigner ses épaules, et il le secoue comme un prunier. A présent, sa voix n'est plus glaciale du tout, elle est juste désespérée, au moins autant que celle de Remus. "C'est pas vrai ! Tu es notre ami, putain, et tu peux penser ce que tu veux, ça ne change rien au fait qu'on te soutiendras toujours, tu m'entends ? Alors ferme la, tu n'es pas un monstre, tu ne le seras jamais ! Tu es le plus gentil d'entre nous, le plus compréhensif, c'est toujours toi qui nous empêche de lancer des sorts à Servilus, et Merlin sait qu'il les mérite, pourtant ! Tu n'es pas un monstre !"

Il a l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer, lui aussi, et c'est bien la première fois qu'ils le voient dans cet état. James se lève à son tour, suivi par Peter, et ils les rejoignent, jusqu'à ce que Remus se retrouve à leur face.

-C'est vrai, Remus. Tu n'es pas un monstre, et on te le répétera autant de fois qu'il le faudra, jusqu'à ce que tu y crois. Ce que tu es une nuit par mois n'as aucun rapport avec le type génial que tu es le reste du temps."

Remus les regarde à nouveau, n'ayant pas l'air d'y croire.

-C'est..." Il parle d'une toute petite voix, à tel point qu'ils doivent se rapprocher pour entendre. "C'est vrai ?"

-Évidemment que c'est vrai !" James a un sourire canaille, de ceux qui font rougir les filles de leur Année, et qu'il copie sur son père. "Et puis tu sais, on a la tête dure : les idées ont du mal à y rentrer, mais une fois que c'est fait, elle n'en sortent plus, alors c'est râpé pour nous faire changer encore d'avis !

-Ouep," renchérit Peter, "on s'en fiche, que tu sois un loup-garou !"

Bizarrement, il est le premier à avoir le courage de prononcer _le_ mot, et bien que Remus ne se tende un instant, une expression d'intense soulagement s'étale sur son visage, avant qu'il ne finisse par craquer. Tombant à genoux au beau milieu du dortoir, il éclate en sanglots, et les remerciements hachés qu'il ne cesse de répéter rassurent ses amis (_et Merlin ce mot est tellement réconfortant !_). Puis Sirius décide que le moment sérieux (il rigole de son propre jeu de mot, s'attirant un regard interloqué de Peter, et fatigué de James, qui le connaît assez pour deviner le cheminement qu'ont pris ses pensées) a assez duré, et il se jette sur Remus, vite rejoint par les deux autres, pour un énorme câlin collectif.

La fatigue de la journée, décuplée par les émotions de la soirée, finit par les rattraper, et bientôt, les quatre garçons s'endorment en tas sur le sol, toujours habillés, Remus mis à part.

Une petite heure plus tard, quand le professeur McGonagall entrouvre la porte, elle ne peut retenir le sourire attendri qui étire ses lèvres. Elle comprend mieux ce que voulait dire Dumbledore, même si elle ne voit toujours pas comment il a pu savoir ce qui se passait, et comme à chaque fois ou presque, elle se range à son avis. La soirée a été riche en émotions, et les quatre garçons ne seront sûrement pas en état de suivre les cours demain. Elle laisse un papier (un mot de Dumbledore, en fait, qui leur explique qu'au vu des circonstances, ils sont dispensés pour la journée. Il y a joint un paquet de suçacides au cassis.)sur le sac le plus proche (celui de Remus, posé au pied de son lit.) et d'un coup de baguette, elle déplace une couverture jusqu'au tas d'étudiants qui ronfle paisiblement sur le tapis. Ensuite, elle reprend un air sévère et impassible, comme à son habitude, et elle referme doucement la porte, après avoir rajouté 20 points à Gryffondor pour "bel exemple de tolérance et d'ouverture d'esprit".

Il n'y a pas à dire, elle a rarement été plus fière de "ses" lionceaux...

* * *

_Donc ! J'attends vos avis, comme d'habitude, et je vous demanderais aussi un truc : le prochain chapitre est intitulé _"Vagues soupçons et piètre dissimulation"_. _

_En gros, de 1972 à 1975, le projet "Animagus", et les tentatives désespérées des trois Maraudeurs pour faire en sorte que Remus ne s'en aperçoive pas. Malheureusement pour eux, ils sont pas doués, heureusement pour eux, Remus ne l'est pas d'avantage :D ! _

_Par conséquent, j'avais dans l'idée de faire du chapitre 14 (qui est prévu pour être une vaste blague, comparé aux précédents :) ) un chapitre participatif ! Donc si vous avez des idées, je vous invite à m'en faire part par review, elles apparaîtront dans le chapitre (je préciserai bien sûr qu'elle viennent de vous !). _

_Pour vous donner une idée du rendu, je vous met un extrait de ce que j'ai déjà écrit :_

* * *

_20 mars 1975, dortoir des Cinquième Année de Gryffondor._

-Hey, Peter, tu- c'est un_ chien_ ?

-Euh... Non ?

-Il y un chien, un grand chien, dans le dortoir.

-Grand, grand, c'est vite dit, hein.

-Sur le tapis. Il y a un grand chien noir sur le tapis du dortoir.

-En fait...

-Et il fout des poils partout.

-...C'est le printemps ?

-...

-...

-Il me renifle l'entrejambe l'entrejambe, là.

-... Ça, c'est pas normal.

-Pourquoi ? C'est _un chien_, tous les chiens font ça.

-... Oui, c'est un chien, ha ha, évidemment...

_\- ?_

* * *

_Voilà, donc, en espérant que vous ayez plein d'idées ! A dimanche prochain !_

_Avancée de l'écriture : 14 chapitres d'écrits et tapés, le 14e pouvant être modifié si vous avez des idées :). Le 15e et probablement dernier chapitre est commencé._

_Chapitre 14 _: Vagues soupçons et piètre dissimulation.


	14. Vagues soupçons et piètre dissimulation

_L'idée de Sirius en train d'aboyer vient de Polskabi. :)_

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Vagues soupçons et piètre dissimulation

_24 mai 1973, Château de Poudlard, Écosse._

Remus commençait à se poser des questions. Et depuis quelques semaine, ça semblait devenir une habitude. Après les dernières vacances, Sirius était rentré de chez son oncle Alphard (il avait refusé de retourner chez ses parents) dans un état d'hyperactivité effrayant; du moins de son point de vue. James l'avait suivi dans son nouveau délire après cinq minutes de délibérations chuchotées, alors qu'il s'étaient enfermés dans les toilettes des vestiaires du stade de Quidditch (quel besoin avaient-ils eu de s'enfermer dans les toilettes, il ne l'avait toujours pas compris). Une demi-heure après être descendu de la cuvette où ils s'étaient entassés, ils avaient pris Peter à part, et vingt minutes plus tard, il les suivait avec le même enthousiasme.

Et bien sûr, quand lui avait demandé quel projet loufoque et stupide ils avaient en tête, il n'avait eu en réponse qu'un sourire en tranche de citrouille et un "tu verras bien, Remussinoussounet !". Sirius avait toujours eu le chic pour trouver des surnoms stupides.

Et quand il avait été voir Peter, certain que ce dernier ne pourrait rien lui refuser, il s'était pris un rougissement, puis un "euh- je- en fait-, tu vois, je- enfin- non." et le Maraudeur avait détalé.

Et en plus, il avait la grippe. En mai. Qui avait la grippe fin mai ?

Ajoutés à cela le professeur de DCFM de cette année, qui vouait une haine viscérale à tous ceux de sa... condition, et le fond de son sac de cour qui venait de craquer, faisant tomber toutes ses affaires...

Il y avait vraiment des fois où il détestait sa vie.

.

_18 décembre 1974; Parc de Poudlard; Ecosse._

Remus jeta une pierre dans le lac avec un certain dépit (d'aucun auraient même dit avec un dépit certain.). Encore une fois, ses amis avaient disparu il ne savait trop où (là était toute l'astuce : s'il l'avait su, ça n'aurait pas été une disparition, mais une manœuvre d'évitement. Nuance légère, mais néanmoins capitale.)

Il baissa la tête juste à temps pour éviter sa pierre, que le calmar lui avait renvoyé en pleine figure, vexé de l'affront, et repris ses réflexions.

Mais au nom de Morgane, OU étaient-ils passés ?!

.

_21 décembre 1974; dortoir des Cinquième Année de Gryffondor._

-Sirius ?

-Oui, Remi ?

-... Ce sont des _poils_, sur ta figure ?

-La puberté, Remi, la puberté !

.

_07 janvier 1975; Infirmerie de Poudlard._

-Je veux qu'on m'explique.

-Rem', pourquoi te préoccuper de détails sans importance ?

-J'ai trouvé James en train de faire une espèce de parade nuptiale devant _une biche._ Une _parade nuptiale._ En pleine Forêt Interdite, et au mois de Janvier. Oh, et ai-je mentionné _la biche _?

-Ouais, je reconnais que ça peut prêter à confusion...

-... Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qui était prévu ensuite.

-...

-...

-Putain Remus, l'image mentale !

.

_27 janvier 1975; Salle de bain du dortoir des Cinquième Année de Gryffondor._

-Bordel, qu'est ce que- ?

-Remus ! Je ne t'avais jamais entendu jurer !

-... Restons calme, restons calme...

-Remus ? Ça va ?

-Je ne le demanderais qu'une seule fois.

-Ah, tu veux parler de-

-_Que font tous ces rongeurs dans la salle de bain ?_

_-_Euh... C'est pour les tests de... sur... le cours de... Soins aux Créatures Magiques ?

-... J'ai la vague impression que tu te paies ma tête.

-Nooooon, j'oserais jamais !

.

_02 février 1975; Bibliothèque de Poudlard._

-Remuuuuuuuuus !

-Shhhhhht, Peter ! Mme Pince va nous virer, si tu cries !

-Mais Remus, il faut que tu nous aide !

-Ok, qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait !

-Mais rien, enfin !

-James...

-Il faut que tu amadoues Pomfresh pour nous, elle t'aime bien, toi ! Sinon, elle va encore nous engueuler...

-Oh Merlin qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?! Et... pourquoi Sirius n'a pas encore prononcé un seul mot ?

-Et bien...

-Il a eu un... euh... un...

-Un problème de potion, il a comme qui dirait... avalé, celle qu'il voulait donner à Servilo...

-Wouf !

-...

-Remus ?

-Tu vas bien ?

-Waf ?

-Sirius... a aboyé.

-Euh...

-Oui...

-Sirius incapable de parler, obligé de garder son humour vaseux pour lui et de se taire pour s'épargner la honte la plus totale auprès des Serpentard et de toute la gente féminine de Poudlard. Oh Merlin c'est le meilleur jour de ma vie. Un rêve qui se réalise. Je peux mourir heureux.

-Wouf !

-Je crois qu'il est vexé, tu sais.

-... Remus, tu pourrais arrêter de rire ?

-Waf ! Grrrr...

-Pince arrive, Remus, tu devrais vraiment- Hé, Remus, respire ! Respire, tu vas suffoquer, là !

-Oh merde, il s'étouffe de rire ! Je savais même pas que c'était possible !

-Warf.

.

_12 février 1975; dortoir des Cinquième Année de Gryffondor._

_-_James...

-Je sens une certaine lassitude dans ta voix, Rem'.

-Oh, si peu... Deux questions : Pourquoi as tu un chapeau haut de forme, et pourquoi as tu... une queue ? C'est une queue, non ?

-Le chapeau, c'est dû à... un incident capillaire !

-Un quoi ?

-T'inquiète, je gère !

-Qu'on me donne une corde.

.

_20 mars 1975, dortoir des Cinquième Année de Gryffondor._

-Hey, Peter, tu- c'est un_ chien_ ?

-Euh... Non ?

-Il y un chien, un grand chien, dans le dortoir.

-Grand, grand, c'est vite dit, hein.

-Sur le tapis.

-En fait...

-Il fout des poils partout.

-...C'est le printemps ?

-...

-...

-Il me renifle l'entrejambe l'entrejambe, là.

-... Ça, c'est pas normal.

-Pourquoi ? C'est _un chien_, tous les chiens font ça.

-... Oui, c'est un chien, ha ha, évidemment...

\- ?

.

_30 mars 1975; dortoir des Cinquième Année de Gryffondor._

-...

-...

-...

-Je ne demanderai pas pourquoi Peter est présentement en train de ronger le pied de son lit. Je vais faire comme si de rien n'était, je ne poserai aucune question, et je vais aller à la Bibliothèque, pour faire ma dissertation de Potions. Voilà.

-Remus ?

-Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Mais oui, ça va, pourquoi ça n'irait pas, hein ? Je n'ai rien vu, rien entendu, rien du tout !

.

-James...

-Hmm ?

-Je crois qu'il commence à avoir des soupçons, non ?

-Disons qu'il se doute qu'il y a un truc louche qui se trame.

-Pourtant, on a été discrets, non ?

-Euh...

.

_05 avril 1975; dortoir des Cinquième Année de Gryffondor._

-ENFIN !

-Victoire !

-On a réussi !

-On est les meilleurs !

-On est les Maraudeurs !

-On est géniaux !

-Sublimes !

-Drôles !

-Intelligents !

-Doués !

-Et tellement modestes...

-Oh, Remus, quand est-ce que t'es entré ?

-Au début de votre envolée lyrique.

-Ah, euh...

-D'ailleurs, je peux savoir à quoi elle était due ?

-...

-...

-...

-Vous n'avez rien fait de grave, n'est ce pas ?

-...

-...

-...

-Ou d'illégal ?

-...

-...

-...

-Les gars...

-C'est pas ce que tu crois !

-On peut tout t'expliquer !

-On dirait un mari infidèle qui veut se justifier auprès de sa femme.

-...

-...

-...

-Les gars, je ne suis pas encore cocu, n'est ce pas ?

-...

-...

-...

-C'était de l'humour.

-...

-...

-...

-Booooon ! Si on me cherche, je vais me consoler dans les bras de mon amant !

-Remus ! Tu nous trompe ?

-Ouais. Avec Slughorn.

-Tu me dois dix gallions, James.

-Zut... J'étais sûr que c'était McGo...

-Vous avez parié sur le prof avec lequel je me vautrais dans le stupre et la luxure ?

-Waaaa, Rem', tu connais des mots vachement compliqués, n'empêche.

-La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part, Peter.

-Ça veut dire quoi en fait, stupre ?

-Dites, je veux pas casser l'ambiance, mais je suis le seul à qui l'image de Rem' et Slug donne envie de gerber ?

-...

-...

-Réflexion faite...

-C'est vrai que c'est dégueu.

-Je savais que j'aurais du me réfugier dans les bras de Mimi Geignarde, plutôt.

-...

-...

-Erk, c'est encore pire.

-Ouais, t'as pas totalement tort.

-Et sinon, c'est quoi que vous avez réussi ?

-...

-...

-...

-J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

-...

-...

-Et donc, Rem', cette histoire passionnée avec Slug, comment ça a commencé ?

* * *

_Et c'est ainsi que la sulfureuse histoire entre Remus et Slughorn fut révélée... Nan, sans blague, qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ?_

_La semaine prochaine, la fic se terminera, avec le 15e et tout dernier chapitre, qui sera aussi celui justifiant le titre de la fic. Je vous dis donc à dimanche !_


	15. Terreur et fuite

Chapitre 15 : Terreur et fuite

_Vendredi 25 avril 1975; 20h34_

Remus se laisse tomber sur le lit défoncé de la Cabane Hurlante avec un soupir las. Lorsqu'il entend l'Infirmière redescendre dans le tunnel, il commence, comme chaque mois, à se déshabiller, pour ne pas pas déchirer pendant sa transformation le peu de vêtements décents qu'il a encore. Il les plie soigneusement, d'un geste rodé par l'habitude, avant de les ranger dans la cache que Dumbledore a aménagé dans un coin de la pièce, derrière le mur. Elle est protégée par des sorts qui s'activent à chaque pleine lune, donc _il_ peut s'acharner dessus autant qu'_il_ veut, il _lui_ est impossible de les mettre en charpie.

Une fois ceci fait, il jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, observant le ciel qui s'assombrit de plus en plus, et soupire à nouveau. Chacun de ses os lui fait mal, et il frissonne, autant à cause de l'air nocturne qu'à cause de la transformation qui approche à grand pas, mais ce n'est pas ça qu'il a à l'esprit. Ça fait des jours que James, Sirius et Peter ont un comportement étrange. Il chuchotent entre eux avec des airs réjouis, entassent des montagnes de nourriture et de Potions Régénératives dans le dortoir... S'il veut vraiment être honnête avec lui-même, pourtant, il doit bien admettre que tout ça a commencé vers la fin de l'année dernière. Ou bien celle d'avant.

Au début, il avait eu peur qu'ils ne veuillent plus de lui, mais comme à son habitude, Peter avait semblé comprendre ses pensées à l'instant où il les avait eu, et il en avait aussitôt fait part aux deux autres. A partir de ce moment, ils s'étaient arrangés pour le laisser seul le moins longtemps possible, mais ça ne les empêchait pas de continuer à disparaître sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, et cette situation, à vrai dire, l'inquiétait assez.

Il en est là de ses réflexions quand un frisson le parcourt, la transformation maintenant toute proche, au moment même où la porte en bois branlant s'ouvre. Il croit sentir le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds en voyant le visage jovial de James, celui, malicieux, de Sirius, et la petite tête timide de Peter surgir de l'entrebâillement.

-Qu- Qu'est ce que vous fichez là ?!" Sa voix hésite entre la terreur et la colère. La terreur l'emporte quand il sent une pression familière à l'arrière de son crâne. _Il_ approche, _il_ sait que Remus ne pourra pas _le_ retenir, et l'odeur de chair fraîche _l'_excite déjà. Et eux, ont l'air parfaitement inconscients de ce dans quoi ils se sont engagés, et ils ont même l'air d'en être fier. La colère regagne du terrain à cette constatation.

-Relax, Rem', y a aucun risque !

-Ouep," renchérit Sirius. "On a trouvé un moyen de t'aider, tu vas voir !

-M'aider ?! En vous faisant tuer ? Je- j'vous en supplie, dégagez ! Allez vous en, je veux pas-"

Il s'interrompt brusquement quand un froid familier le prend aux tripes. Avec un hoquet étranglé, il s'écroule sur le sol, tout son corps tremblant à cause de _son _impatience.

Sous les yeux d'abord stupéfaits, puis horrifiés de ses amis, Remus se tord sur le plancher, sa peau brunit peu à peu, et se couvre de fourrure. Il en a l'habitude, évidemment, mais savoir que les seules personnes à l'avoir jamais accepté comme il est (ses parents mis à part) l'observent, ça rend l'humiliation encore plus forte. Il est nu devant eux, et il se tord comme un animal, il cesse d'être humain sous leurs yeux. Il plaque ses mains sur son visage, il se griffe pour essayer d'arracher cette fourrure_, sa_ fourrure, et la douleur lui indique que ses ongles sont déjà devenus des griffes tranchantes.

Les craquements habituels retentissent sinistrement dans la petite pièce quand sa colonne vertébrale se plie, le forçant à se tenir à quatre pattes. Il halète, épuisé par la métamorphose contre-nature contre laquelle il lutte de toutes ses forces, et serre les dents -_les crocs-_ quand ses membres se modifient à leur tour. Il n'a plus deux bras et deux jambes, il a quatre pattes puissantes, dont les muscles brûlent encore à cause des torsions et des changements qu'ils viennent de subir, et dont les griffes s'enfoncent profondément dans le bois. Les cris de douleur qu'il a -vainement, comme toujours- tenté de réprimer deviennent des grognements et des grondements bestiaux, l'humanité disparaissant de sa voix au fur et à mesure que sa gorge et ses cordes vocales suivent le mouvement.

Son visage lui donne l'impression, comme chaque mois, de fondre pour que son nez s'étire en un museau, le sang gouttant de ses gencives -_de sa gueule_. Sa vue se trouble et se brouille, puis devient plus nette, même s'il ne distingue plus les couleurs. Dans le brouillard confus de la douleur, il sait, quand il perçoit un tressaillement sur sa gauche, qu'ils ont vu _ses_ yeux, qui ne sont plus dorés désormais, mais juste _jaunes. _Son bassin le brûle horriblement lorsque son coccyx transperce la peau, et qu'il se développe jusqu'à devenir une queue touffue.

La transformation est achevée, maintenant, et pendant une brève seconde qui paraît s'étirer pendant toute une éternité, Remus regarde ses amis. Il est _lui_, mais il est encore parfaitement lui-même, et il sait avec une précision cruelle et morbide tout ce qui va se passer. Il sait ce qu'_il_ va leur faire, et il sait dans quel état il va les retrouver au matin.

Il accueille avec un soulagement lâche (_et il en aura honte demain, sûrement, mais il n'est pas en état de penser à ça)_ la vague déferlante qui surgit brusquement dans son esprit, et qui lui vole sa conscience et le contrôle de son corps pour le reste de la nuit.

* * *

_Bon, alors finalement, je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire un seul chapitre, alors je l'ai coupé là, et il en reste du coup encore un... J'avais tout bidouillé pour finir à 15 chapitres, sur un chiffre rond, tout ça, mais hey, finalement tout mes savants calculs sont bousillés..._

_Avancée de l'écriture : Bah, je suis sur le 16, là, le dernier (enfin je pense, hein) chapitre._

_Titre du prochain chapitre_ : Toutes les nuits se finissent sur une aurore_ (fallait bien que le titre vienne de quelque part ;)_

_A dimanche prochain !_


	16. Fin

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Ce chapitre a failli n'être posté que demain, ce qui aurait foutu le peu de réputation qu'il me reste en l'air...  
_

_Bwef !_

_Pour ce chapitre-ci, j'ai essayé d'écrire du point de vue du loup, et c'était chaud, mine de rien. Il ne fallait pas que ce soit trop littéraire, mais pas non plus trop idiot, je ne voulais pas le présenter comme un monstre sanguinaire mais il ne fallait pas non plus oublier que c'était un prédateur dangereux, tout ça... Ce fut ardu ! J'attends vos avis, dites moi si j'ai réussi mon coup !  
_

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Toutes les nuits se finissent sur une aurore

.

Les garçons regardèrent avec une sorte de fascination horrifiée leur ami se transformer en loup gigantesque.

Malgré tous les livres que Peter avait étudié sur les lycanthropes, rien n'aurait pu le préparer à un tel spectacle. Le bruit des os qu'il pouvait voir bouger et se réorganiser sous sa peau, les cris de douleur que Remus n'arrivait pas à retenir -_même s'il était évident qu'il faisait tout pour_... Pendant l'espace d'une seconde, il se demanda s'ils avaient bien fait de venir, si tout le projet "Animagus" n'était pas une énorme et dangereuse erreur. Et ensuite il vit le sang couler sur le plancher, et Remus s'écroula sur le sol avec un son qui tenait à la fois du sanglot et du gémissement animal, plus proche du loup que de l'adolescent, et il décida que rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'aider Remus, le premier à l'avoir accepté sans le juger.

C'est James qui se réveilla le premier. Quand il vit l'animal monstrueux -_Remus. Pas un animal, Remus_\- se redresser lentement et fixer ses yeux jaunes sur eux, il eut un long frisson, et quelques secondes plus tard un cerf majestueux se tenait sur le seuil de la pièce. Sa transformation eut pour effet de surprendre le loup-garou, et de secouer ses deux amis, qui se métamorphosèrent à leur tour. Le loup cligna des yeux, et ses deux autres proies avaient disparues, pour laisser place à un grand chien noir au museau fin et à un petit rat aux moustaches frémissantes.

* * *

Le loup était... désappointé. Et d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, c'était la première fois. Il avait toujours été en colère, furieux, et avec ce besoin dévorant, _mordre, mordre, mordre, sang, mordre_, mais jamais il n'avait été désappointé. Aussi ne réagit-il pas quand l'animal bizarre qui lui ressemblait (mais sa fourrure à lui était noire) vint le renifler.

Pourquoi y avait-il quelqu'un ? Il était toujours seul, normalement. Il hurlait de toutes ses forces, à chaque fois qu'il réussissait à sortir de la prison étrange où il était confiné, mais jamais, jamais personne ne lui avait répondu. Il était toujours seul.

Il n'aimait pas être tout seul. Il n'y avait personne pour chasser avec lui. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait même pas de proie non plus. Il y avait juste cette...cette_ odeur_ étrange, à chaque fois. Elle imprégnait sa fourrure, et c'était l'odeur d'une proie. Mais _l'odeur_ venait de lui, et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il n'était pas une proie, alors à qui _l'odeur_ appartenait-elle ? Ça avait peut-être un rapport avec la cage sombre où il était enfermé la plupart du temps.

Il détestait sa prison. Des fois, il s'y endormait, sans le vouloir, et ne se réveillait pas avant longtemps. Et il n'y avait rien à mordre, dedans. Il n'aimait pas cette cage. Vraiment pas. Même quand il réussissait à sortir, il était tout seul. Ça l'énervait tellement ! Peut-être que c'était à cause de _l'odeur_ bizarre qu'aucun autre loup ne venait ?

Alors il essayait de l'arracher de sa fourrure, de toutes ses forces. Il se mordait jusqu'à ce que _l'odeur _soit remplacée par celle du sang.

Mais même là, personne ne venait.

Alors il était encore plus en colère, et il y avait ce besoin, _mordre, chasser, mordre, mordre, sang_, et il continuait à mordre, et briser ses propres os, et le soulagement était tel quand il mordait et quand il sentait le sang dans sa gueule qu'il en oubliait presque la douleur et la solitude.

Presque.

Quand il commençait enfin à se calmer, quand il songeait seulement à profiter de sa liberté retrouvée (même s'il ne réussissait jamais à sortir de la petite pièce. C'était frustrant, mais cette prison était quand même plus grande que l'autre, alors il s'en accommodait. Un peu. Mais il essayait quand même de casser les murs. Il aurait bien aimé voir des arbres. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais confusément, il sentait que c'était quelque chose d'agréable. Il n'y avait pas d'arbres, dans sa prison...), la douleur arrivait.

Il était habitué à la douleur, mais celle-ci était particulière. Il ne la ressentait qu'à deux occasions. Juste avant de réussir à sortir de sa cage, et juste avant d'y être enfermé à nouveau. C'était une douleur horrible, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter, c'était comme si on lui arrachait sa fourrure et qu'on le cassait dans tous les sens pour le transformer en quelque chose d'autre. Au fur et à mesure que la douleur grandissait, il pouvait sentir _l'odeur_ devenir de plus en plus forte, et ensuite il s'endormait à nouveau. Tout devenait noir, et quand il réussissait à se réveiller, il était horriblement faible (et il détestait être faible, il n'était pas faible, il était un prédateur, pas une proie), et il était de retour dans la cage, la petite cage où il ne pouvait rien mordre, et _l'odeur _était partout.

Il se remit de sa surprise quand il vit un autre animal bizarre s'approcher lentement. Et il sut aussitôt que c'était une proie, même s'il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'étrange avec elle. L'animal s'arrêta quand il le vit retrousser les babines et grogner. Il y avait le besoin lancinant, comme toujours, _mordre, mordre, sang, mordre_, et c'était la première fois qu'il avait une vraie proie, et ça le rendit tellement euphorique qu'il était même prêt à accepter de laisser l'animal noir (ce n'était pas un loup, mais il lui ressemblait... C'était vraiment bizarre.) en profiter aussi. Mais la proie baissa sa tête (il y avait des sortes de cornes, dessus, et il se dit que ça pourrait faire très mal si elles le frappaient. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention.) à son niveau, et le regarda dans les yeux. Il ne sentait pas la peur, il avait juste l'air d'être curieux. Ensuite, celui-qui-n'était-pas-vraiment-un-loup lui donna un coup de langue sur le museau, lui tirant un glapissement surpris, un petit animal gris sortit sa tête de derrière l'un des sabots de celui-avec-les-cornes, et il sentit quelque chose d'étrange dans son poitrail. Tout à coup, il n'avait plus vraiment envie de mordre celui-avec-les-cornes (et _ça_, c'était encore plus bizarre), même si le besoin, _mord, mord, chasse, mord_ était toujours là.

Il retourna brusquement ses crocs vers son flan, et les enfonça profondément dans sa chair. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu sentir le sang emplir sa gorge, une brusque poussée le força à relever la tête, avant d'être renversé sur le sol. Pas-vraiment-un-loup avait les pattes (et elles étaient vraiment douces... Toutes molles et douces.) posés sur son flan, et le fixait d'un air... réprobateur ? Ensuite il lui donna un coup de patte sur le museau, comme pour le gronder de s'être mordu. Vraiment très bizarre.

Ensuite, petit-gris se glissa devant lui en agitant ses moustaches, et grandes-cornes le poussa gentiment de la patte, pour l'inciter à se relever. Il se redressa avec un grognement, curieux de voir ce qu'ils voulaient.

Et ce fut définitivement la chose la plus bizarre de toute sa vie. Pattes-molles commença à courir après lui, jusqu'à réussir à rouler au sol avec lui. Ils jouèrent (C'était une notion nouvelle, il n'avait jamais_ joué_, avant.) à se battre gentiment pendant un moment, avant que petit-gris n'entre dans le jeu aussi. Pattes-molles et lui s'amusèrent à le pourchasser pendant un long moment, grandes-cornes intervenant toujours quand il s'emportait et essayait de le mordre.

Cette nuit avait été la plus (et la seule) amusante qu'il ait jamais passé. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, le besoin (_mordre ? Jouer, amis ? mordre, jouer ?_) s'était calmé, et s'il n'avait pas disparu, il était beaucoup plus faible. Il avait décidé qu'il aimait beaucoup Pattes-molles, petit-gris et grandes-cornes, et qu'il préférait jouer avec eux plutôt que de mordre -ce qui n'était pas peu dire, venant de lui.

Plusieurs heures après, la douleur familière se fit ressentir. Petit-gris, perché sur le dos de grandes-cornes, couina faiblement pendant que grandes-cornes se retirait dans un coin de la pièce. Pattes-molles resta à ses côtés, lui léchant la truffe en geignant doucement comme s'il voulait l'aider à supporter les craquements de ses os et les démangeaisons qui courraient dans sa fourrure.

Il sentit _l'odeur_ se faire plus forte, comme à chaque fois, mais pour la première fois, elle était éclipsée par celle de ses nouveaux amis. Surtout celle de Pattes-molles, qui continuait à frotter sa truffe contre sa tête en gémissant. Et pour la première fois, il ne résista presque pas quand il commença à s'endormir.

Mais juste avant que tout ne devienne noir, il remarqua quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Il leva sa tête (qui n'était plus la sienne sans pour autant être totalement celle de _l'autre_, celui à qui appartenait _l'odeur_) vers un rayon de lumière qui passait au travers de la vitre sale, un rayon qui était beaucoup trop lumineux pour être lunaire.

Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours été aveuglé par le besoin de sang (_mordre ?) _et par son désespoir face à l'idée de retourner dans sa cage. _L'odeur _et celle du sang qui imprégnait sa truffe l'obnubilaient trop, et les cages sombres où il avait été enfermé depuis qu'il était né l'avaient toujours empêché de s'intéresser à cette lumière chaude.

Une lumière rassurante qui l'apaisa autant que l'avaient fait les trois animaux bizarres alors qu'il s'endormait.

Depuis dix ans qu'il vivait dans les ténèbres de ses prisons successives, le loup n'avait jamais vu le soleil.

_Peut-être que la prochaine fois, il pourrait voir des arbres..._

...

* * *

_La fin était prévue comme ça avant même que le prologue ne soit écrit, vous savez ? C'est en écoutant "La Prière" (magnifique, je vous conseille de l'écouter au moins une fois!) chantée par Hughes Auffray que j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic, et je voulais absolument finir sur un truc de fluffy et mignon, un peu comme dans la chanson... Mais j'espère quand même ne pas avoir exagéré. _

_De la même façon, je voulais insister sur le lien particulier que j'imagine entre Remus et Sirius (vous remarquerez d'ailleurs que c'est le loup qui a le premier imaginé le surnom de Patmol. Ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire !) et le fait que si Remus ne parle du loup qu'avec crainte (en italique, tout ça...), le loup réagit de la même façon (et puis j'aime bien l'italique, aussi, ça fait classe.)._

_Demain ou après-demain, je publierai les remerciements et tout ça !_

_N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours très plaisir !_


	17. Remerciements

_Bon, alors ce chapitre n'est pas une suite quelconque, c'est bel et bien fini ! Je tiens juste à mettre des remerciements en bonne et due forme à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fic, qui ont laissé une ou plusieurs reviews, et répondre aussi aux anonymes. _

_Je ne suis pas sûre qu'un chapitre de ce genre soit vraiment autorisé par FF mais hey, on va dire que je suis une rebelle et que je me révolte contre cette société décadente et le capitalisme du gouvernement ! (Je m'emballe un peu, certes...)_

* * *

Réponses aux anonymes :

**Ange Plume** (chapitre 2) : _Je ne crois pas que Greyback maîtrisait ses transformations avant l'invention de la potion Tue-Loup, si ? C'est juste qu'il est content des ravages qu'il peut commettre transformé, alors ça pourrait faire penser à ça, il n'y a pas vraiment de différence mentale (dans le sens où ils pensent tous les deux de la même façon : mordre, contaminer, et tuer) entre lui et le loup... Mais je continue à penser que l'explication de J.K.R. est bizarre..._

**Rasmeii **(chapitre 5) : _Le but avoué de ce chapitre était de faire pleurer (ou au moins, d'apitoyer/attrister) le lecteur. :) Et bonne chance pour échapper à ton frère quand il verra ce que tu as fait de son drap..._

**Yumi** (chapitre 9) :_ De rien ! :D_

**Polskabi **(chapitre 11) :_ Effectivement, pauvre Peter... J'ai toujours pensé que les auteur(e)s de fanfiction avaient beaucoup de mal à différencier Peter Pettigrew l'élève timide, le Maraudeur, et Queudver le larbin faible et couard de Voldemort..._

**Polskabi** (chapitre 12) : _Yep, Sirius était un vrai crétin, à cette époque... Et je pense qu'en ayant grandi dans la famille des Black, même en étant rebelle comme il l'était, il ne pouvait pas se faire une idée claire de ce qui était juste ou pas. Ses seuls points de repère étaient sa famille de tarée et le duo Andromeda/Alphard, je ne pense pas que ce soit l'idéal pour apprendre à réfléchir d'une façon nette et juste... Il y a eu du progrès, même si sa blague stupide à Severus va prouver qu'il est toujours un parfait abruti... Xp_

**Ange Plume** (chapitre 12) :_ Comme tu le vois, j'ai finalement réussi à me débrouiller seule, mais merci pour t'être proposée ! Merci aussi du compliment, d'ailleurs ! :)_

**Lili** (chapitre 13) : _J'espère que la suite ne t'as pas déçue, et que ma vision de l'histoire de l'histoire de Remus t'a plu !_

**elena** (chapitre 13) : _C'est pas grave si tu ne reviewes pas tous les chapitres (certains ne le font pas du tout ), je suis déjà heureuse de savoir qu'on me lit et que mes histoires plaisent ! De même, tant mieux si tu as apprécié "mon" Peter, c'est l'un de mes personnages préférés (pas l'adulte, le petit garçon. J'aime bien m'intéresser aux personnages que tout le monde délaisse :), et je tenais à le faire apprécier des lecteurs ! Et oui, Remus a eu de la chance dans son malheur (jusqu'à ce que J.K.R décide de le faire tuer juste au moment où il avait fini par retrouver le bonheur après presque 15ans de solitude et de tristesse. Hmpf.) d'avoir des amis pareils ! Même si en effet, les amis susdits ont un sens de la discrétion des plus... relatifs._

_Merci à vous six !_

* * *

_Un énorme merci, donc, aux personnes suivantes :_

J.K. Rowling, _pour avoir créé cet univers et nous permettre de faire joujou avec._

EuropaLuce_ (citée juste après J.K.R., c'est la gloire, ma vieille !) qui a reviewé chaque chapitre avec une régularité aussi admirable qu'enthousiasmante, et qui a tapé certains chapitres sans (trop) protester à chaque fois que ma paresse quasi-légendaire m'en empêchait ! _Michy Drarry Shipper_, grâce à qui cette fic est en train d'être traduite en anglais, et qui a elle aussi laissé une review après chaque chapitre ou presque. Et un grand merci aussi ma très chère _Rasmeii_ qui, bien que son fandom de prédilection soit One Piece et qu'elle n'aime pas tellement les trucs tristes est quand même passée me lire._

_De la même façon, je remercie chaleureusement _Eliane Gil_, _Polskabi_, _MielChocolat_, _Casimirette53_, _Ange Plume_, _Yumi_,_ Starky_,_ elena_,_ Lili et Harley A. Warren _pour vos reviews géniales, et d'autant plus _Europa_, _Rasmeii_, _Harley_ et _Casimirette_ pour avoir mis cette fic en favoris !_

_Merci aussi à ceux qui ont mis cette fic en follow même s'ils ne l'ont pas reviewé, à savoir : _Archeth, Klaineuse92, Maman bouba, elNacht, keloush _et_ mimilia-san. _Merci encore aux quelques 1600 personnes qui sont passées sans laisser de trace._

_Et enfin, merci à tous ceux qui passeront après que cette fic ai été classée "complete", qui laisseront ou pas une review, ou qui décideront ou pas de jeter un œil à mes autres fics._

_Vos commentaires, savoir que vous attendiez la suite, ou même le simple fait de savoir que vous me lisiez... C'était génial, et ça me poussait à me mettre à écrire même quand l'inspiration et/ou l'envie me faisait défaut. _

_Merci à vous tous, vraiment ! (le mot "merci" ou un de ses dérivés a été employé à peu près 10 fois (11, maintenant :D) dans cette toute petite page. Je suis en train de devenir abominablement guimauve...)_

_Salut !_


End file.
